


In another life

by That_dreamers_often_lie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boba is not a clone, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Clone Wars, Clones, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Major Original Character(s), Mandalore, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Wars, Obi Wan left the order, Order 66, Original Character(s), Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sith Code, Sith Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_dreamers_often_lie/pseuds/That_dreamers_often_lie
Summary: An alternative universe where Obi Wan left the jedi order to marry Satine, Boba Fett is force sensitive and a padawan. Maul was never on Naboo and escaped Sidious and thus Anakin was taught by Qui Gon. This story is influenced heavily by mandalorian culture and will flash back and forth in time, creating a new alternative universe.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze & Satine Kryze, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Original Male Character/ Original Female Character, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 28





	1. Two fates

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I decided to create this story to change up a few things and create a new story line. I tried to maintain the majority of the personality traits of the canon characters and create my own story. 
> 
> In this chapter I will set the ground rules, please be aware of the years and time line that I have established. 
> 
> First up I created a new OC, apprentice to Maul, who will tell the story from another side of the force for once. 
> 
> Second, I changed the characters ages, for exemple Ahsoka and Boba. 
> 
> Enjoy and please comment

**Year 22BBY – Somewhere in the outer rim**

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through Victory, my chains are broken.

The force shall free me.

Her words echoed through the cave. A hideout, she and her master have lived in for years now. Rain drops were falling outside, but the sound of the rain faded away during her meditation. Her heart beat loudly in her chest. The young woman was not cold, though the temperature was freezing. Her clothes were soaked due to the humidity of the planet. Wet strands of hair were framing her pale face. A scar ran down the right side of her face. Her white hair was the same color, as the ice on Hoth and so was her facial expression, cold.

“Master”, her yellow eyes shot open, upon feeling a sensation. The young woman got up and walked into the day light towards the exit of the cave. Looking at the sky she could see a space ship, her sensation was right.

The ship landed and the ramp opened up, revealing a red zabrak. Behind him stood a woman and another zabrak with yellow skin. They all exited the ship, the woman was clearly a nightsister, her face had sharp features.

“Thalia, met our new allies.”, her master greeted his student and the dark force users exited his ship. Their aura was strong, but not as strong as her masters. The zabrak was clearly the apprentice and the nightsister held the title of master.

“I hate cold weather.”, the nightsister complained and hurried inside the cave, her student following closely behind her. She did not even bother to glance at the other woman. Thalia crossed her arms and looked at her master.

Inside they all settled down. Her master talked to her through telepathy: “She will be a good ally. Her master betrayed her. She and her apprentice have similar goals.”

“As you decide master.”, Thalia replied her voice echoing in his mind, he held a small smirk. Of course, she trusted her master, who else?

There were always two, a master and an apprentice. She was the latter, since she was but a child. He found her, in a slave market on Zygeria. A small dirty girl, with sunburns and white hair, malnourished and alone.

After the two newcomers settled in, the woman bothered to introduce herself properly. Thalia had to admit that she was graceful and seductive. But on the other hand, she acted like a bitch.

“Ventress, my name is Ventress and yours?”, she asked raising her eyebrows.

“Thalia, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady.”, Thalia bowed slightly and Ventress chuckled.

“Maul! You did a great job with that one! I could not teach Savage manners if his life depended on it.”, the woman commented and her student growled like an animal in response.

“You will see that my student has many qualities.”, the zabrak replied and Ventress smirked: “We will see about that.”

* * *

**Same time – Courasant jedi temple**

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is only the force.

All over, all over again. More than a million times, have those words been spoken within the jedi temple. Boba was one of many younglings waiting eagerly to be next. To be chosen as a student. But the young man had some disadvantages.

“Willful.”, one maser said.

“Unbalanced.”, another called him.

“To impatient.”, master Windu added. The list went on.

“Simply put, too Mandalorian.”, another knight concluded.

“Head up, fatty.”, his friend tried cheering the teen up. Ahsoka was his best friend. They had been part of the same youngling group and recently she was chosen as a padawan. Of course, he was jealous, though he shouldn’t be. A jedi was selfless and not jealous at all.

“I told you to stop calling me that. I am nineteen now and not fat anymore.”, he complained. His last name was Fett and before he hit puberty, Boba used to eat a lot and was a bit chubby, thus he was called Fatty.

“Whatever you say.”, the Togruta laughed and bit into a piece of fruit.

“What does your master call you-“, he started and snapped his fingers trying to remember.

“Snips?”, a voice replied from behind.

“Master Skywalker.”, Ahsoka lighted up and Boba chocked on his food.

“Is that seat taken?”, he asked and Boba shook his head. Master Skywalker, he was an idol to most younglings and padawans. A celebrated general, one of the youngest knights ever and the best star pilot in the galaxy.

“Anakin Skywalker and you are?”, he asked and Boba recovered from his choke.

“Boba Fett, Master.”, he did not dare to look at him directly.

“Ah I know, Snips told me a lot about you.”, Anakin stated and started eating.

“Oh really.”, Boba raised his eyebrows at his friend. Usually jedi knights would sit among themselves and younglings and padawans among themselves. But the young general hated hierarchy and did as he pleased.

“Yeah, anyhow who is your master?”, Skywalker wanted to know and the younglings dropped his fork: “No one.”

“Oh, I see. I am sorry. Don’t be so down about it. The council did not even want me inside the order, but master Jinn insisted.”, the star general went on, understanding exactly how the young man felt.

“Really?”, the Mandalorian by birth asked.

“Really.”, the knight repeated: “Now let’s eat up Snips, we got a mission.”

“Alright master.”, the young woman chimed. They left side by side, talking about flying, he was a perfect fit for Ahsoka. The general was known for bending the rules and was scolded by the council almost constantly.

The flight simulator was one of Boba’s favorite places, a place, where he could do what he was good at. The young man was never a bookworm. He loved weapons, lightsaber combat, flying and droids.

He scored on top of his class in space combat, his only true rival was Ahsoka, without her he was bored and his mood sour. He spent a good three hours inside the simulator. Upon exiting, he was alone, it was nearly midnight. He walked to his room, but he did not notice the man following him.

“Youngling!”, the man called out, he was human, tall and had brown hair with hints of silver.

“I am sorry, master I forgot the curfew.”, the teen stated and bowed slightly.

“Are you Boba Fett?”, his voice was echoed through the halls.

“Yes, master.”, he replied, pulling his head up.

“I see now. Well then. My former student talked to me, have you got a master yet?”, Qui Gon asked.

“No master.”, Boba stated, his heart started racing, then he recognized the jedi.

“My name is Qui Gon Jinn and my former Padawan told me that he found a promising youngling. Unfortunately, he already has a student, but how about it? Would you be interested in being my padawan?”, the knight asked.

“Of course.”, Boba nearly jumped. Master Jinn was famous for being unorthodox, for bending the rules, as his student did. He often walked the line to darker shades of grey, but never crossed it.

“Well then Boba, just call me master Jinn then. I guess tomorrow I have to go to the council then.”, he sighed and rubbed his head.

“Thank you master, I thought that they would send me to the Agri-crops.”, Boba replied in relieve.

“That would be a waste of a good pilot, wouldn’t it be?”, the older jedi said and gave his new apprentice a small smile.

* * *

**Somewhere in the outer rim**

Her body was soaked once again. Opposite to her stood the yellow zabrak, who barely talked. Her golden eyes were like fire. Hate! Hate! The voices in her head got louder, as their blades clashed. Brilliant red.

He was taller than her by more than tree heads, but she was faster, more agile. Thalia knew every weak spot of the humanoid body. Their faces were close and in a moment of distraction, she struck. Her knee kicking into an area that caused the male intense pain.

Thalia then jumped and kicked him into his face, her speed overwhelming him. The zabrak went down and Ventress scoffed: “Weakling.”

Thalia deactivated her saber and bowed to her master, he simply nodded in agreement. The nightsister had her arms crossed, as Savage stood up. Her student was smeared with mud and bleed from his nose.

“She is smart girl. Seems like I need to train him better.”, Ventress starred at her student.

“She was raised as a force wielder, your student on the other hand, he needs more rage.”, Mauls recommendation seemed to be appreciated by the nightsister.

“Right.”, the older woman agreed and jumped down to the training ground, then she proceeded to slap her student across the face: “Weak!”

Meanwhile Maul and Thalia went inside. Her yellow eyes scanning the cave for some food. The human took a ration bar and chewed on it, her master sitting down next to her.

“Savage was not born a Sith. To succeed he needs to improve. You will teach him the ways of the dark side, while I make some arrangements with Ventress to set our plan in motion.”, her master ordered.

“Yes, as you wish master.”, Thalia said. The next day the two masters left. Savage and Thalia were alone now. His yellow eyes on her as she walked around the cave.

“Savage. Stop stalking me.”, the young woman spoke up. He looked away, as he felt caught, she did not even have to look.

“I am sorry.”, his deep voice replied. Thalia had a book in her hand, almost all of the cave was filled with books. The young Sith was a well-read person, she had never had the chance to explore much of the galaxy she knew a lot about it.

“I sense that something is on your mind.”, she said and he asked: “You can do that?”

“Of course. Now tell me.”, Thalia had a soft and nearly silent voice, she sat down opposite to him on a stone.

“Your devotion to your master?”, he asked clumsy, as he could not find the right words.

“Ah yes. My master, he saved me from being enslaved and thought me the way of the Sith.”, Thalia’s words were nothing but the truth, he just nodded: “What about Lady Ventress?”

“She-.”, he stopped and continued: “Our homeworld of Dathomir was destroyed in the first month of the war. Her clan of witches was butchered and my village along with it. I was lucky enough to be chosen as her mate, or rather pet before the massacre occurred.”

“Do you trust her?”, Thalia asked finally, as that was the only thing that mattered.

“I am not sure, maybe I am only her tool.”, Savage mused.

“Don’t say that, she must have chosen you for a reason.”, the teen replied, knowing that trust was fundamental for a successful alliance.

“I was the best warrior my village had to offer.”, he informed her, his deep voice rasping in her ear.

“There you go. Now what is your reason to fight?”, Thalia asked with a hint of passion, a rare thing, as she rarely showed any emotions.

“To avenge my people, our people.”, he realized, Ventress and him were the same.

“You see, not so difficult.”, the female Sith pointed out and Savage smiled.

It was so easy to manipulate the nightbrother, the young woman mused and went on with simple lessons in the force and light saber combat. Savage was a quick learner and very strong.

Books were not his strong point, but combat certainly was. Like Ventress he was a fighter, not a thinker and tactician, as Maul and Thalia. Ventress and Savage were the muscle.

Her masters plan was simple. To built an empire. A Sith empire.


	2. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and welcome to Chapter two. This chapter will be focusing on the relationship between Obi Wan and Satine. In addition to that, it will introduce their children. Korkie of course is a canon character, but Izavil and Torik are my own creations. 
> 
> This chapter will be going back and forth in time to establish their relationship, that I personally think had much potential in the clone wars. Please note that my story is vastly different than the canon one. 
> 
> Enjoy and comment!

**39 BBY – Mandalore**

“Your names?”, a man demanded, he wore heavy Mandalorian armor and at his side was a man in his early thirties.

“Qui Gon Jinn and that is my padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi.”, the taller of the two men said and removed his hood.

“We don’t need them father!”, the son of the duke spoke up. Clearly, he distrusted the jedi. His people and the jedi had a long and bloody history of fighting against each other in wars.

“See master, as master Windu said, a waste of time.”, Obi Wan seemed to agree with the son of the duke.

“My daughter is on Kalevala, as you may have noticed the traditionalists are getting out of hand. Acts of terror and clan wars have broken out all across the system.”, the duke sighed and coughed, he looked tired and unwilling to fight: “My oldest daughter and heir Satine is a pacifist, her views are highly disputed and on her head is a price, a large sum. Our family has their hands full with keeping hold of our capital and we are unable to provide security for her.”

The son of the duke was not pleased, but he had to admit the truth, that his sister was indeed in danger: “If Satine has even one scratch you will pay.”

Leaving the palest the padawan sighed: “That went smoother than I thought.”

“A pacifist Mandalore.”, the older jedi mused.

“Impossible if you ask me.”, Obi Wan said and asked: “Why is this Satine the heir and not the son?”

“He is not legitimate. A love child of the duke, not entitled as heir.”, the jedi knight explained and Obi Wan stated: “You did a background check?”

“Phase 0, preparation.”, Qui Gon explained as they walked on board of their ship.

“Then how would you describe the heiress?”, the auburn-haired teen asked.

“Strong-willed.”, Qui Gon looked at his student: “A politician.”

“I hate politics.”, Obi Wan replied.

* * *

**Kalevala**

Beautiful, that was the first word that came to Obi Wans mind, when he first lay eyes on the heiress. She was not older than seventeen then. If anyone had seen her on the street, they would have called her fragile. Satine was not your average beauty.

She was tall for a woman and very pale, one could see the veins in her arms. Her blue eyes made her seem strong, put neither her posture or body would have enforced that. Satine wore an extravagant dress and flat shoes.

“You must be the jedi, I presume.”, the young heiress spoke up.

“Yes, your highness.”, Qui Gon replied and she did not even bother to give them a smile. Then her eyes locked with Obi Wans.

“A youngling?”, she asked.

“Padawan and you are not too old yourself grace.”, Obi Wan was on a collision course with the heiress, who frowned at him.

“Excuse my padawan, he is very impulsive.”, the older jedi scolded his student.

“I can see that, well follow me then.”, the heiress said and they followed her inside. The castle on Kalevala was rather a fortress that had been in the Kryze Clan since generations. It was beautiful and was built into a mountain with a glass castle at one end.

After the jedi settled in, they had dinner. The heiress offered them wine, Qui Gon was a bit taken a back at the young age of the heiress and her drinking wine.

“Care for a glass?”, she asked and the jedi knight politely refused, saying that it could cloud his judgement.

“Anyhow, I would like to know why we are here, as we are not aware of the current situation.”, Qui Gon stated and the heiress lowered her glass.

“Straight to the point then?”, the blond woman asked. She lay on a sofa near a fire place, Kalevala was a cold planet. Obi Wan and Qui Gon were sitting opposite to her.

“Yes, as straight as possible.”, the older jedi replied.

“Mandalore is burning. There are many, many parties involved. For one the traditionalists under house Vizsla, Wren and such. Then there is this cult called the way, a bunch of lunatics, who refuse to remove their helmets, even more extreme than the traditionalists. And then there is us. The new Mandalorians, who refuse violence and the bloody traditions of ancient times. When my father first introduced his policies, unrest began brewing. Many citizens supported our new ideas, but not all Clans. And because we are Mandalorians we started a new civil war.”, Satine was visibly effected by the complicated situation: “My father was tired of fighting, when he found his new political way, he changed. My brother was raised a warrior, my sister was raised as one, but I was always the black sheep.”

“We are not so different then?”, Obi Wan chimed in.

“Oh really?”, the heiress raised her eyebrows.

“You want peace and we are keepers of the peace.”, the young jedi tried to argue.

“You are keepers of the peace? Do not kid yourself, you carry weapons.”, Satine made a point and Obi Wans hopes of getting along with the young woman were crushed.

* * *

**21 BBY – Mandalore**

“Korkie Kryze-Kenobi, wake up!”, a voice yelled. The auburn-haired teen was twisting and turning in his sleep. His blue eyes shot open.

“There you go.”, Lagos smiled and gave him a sneak kiss on his cheek.

“Why wh-“, the teen was interrupted by his best friend: “Dude we will miss class, you know how pissed your mom will be, if she finds that you have missed class.”

“Here drink this, it’s good for hangovers.”, Soniee handed him a mixed drink.

Holding his head, the teen sat up: “Thanks guys you are the best.”

“Man, you are eighteen now, time to party.”, Amis put an arm around him and helped him up. Korkie sipped from the liquid and wanted to spit it out, managing only one sip: “Soniee, kriff what is that.”

“You know just some stuff, better you don’t know.”, the dark-haired student chimed and the blond man shook his head.

“Get your royal ass moving now.”, Amis grabbed his friend’s hand.

“Yeah, fine just give me a moment.”, Korkie urged them. He had the perfect life. A star student at the academy, a beautiful girlfriend, his family and his friends. On top of that he was heir to Mandalore. His mother was none other than Duchess Satine, while his father held the title of Archduke.

That afternoon he had lunch with his parents, a rarity, as they were very busy. His father was in charge of the security and law enforcement, thus military and police, which his mother refused to command, while she was the person in charge politically.

“Korkie, are you not well?”, his mother asked him, because he barely touched his food.

“Nah, just a hangover.”, the young man dismissed.

“You went out drinking?”, the woman wanted to know.

“We celebrated my birthday.”, he shrugged and his mother’s facial expression softened: “Right.”

“Korkie, your mother and I decided that I will take you along on a diplomatic mission to Courasant.”, his father smiled and his mother nodded in approval.

“Courasant?”, Korkie beamed, he had never left the Mandalore sector, visiting Kalevala was the farthest, that he had ever been from Sundari.

“It will be a good experience.”, his mother agreed. Korkie’s younger sister Izavil was at a elite academy on Courasant for gifted children. Korkie was more his father, a fighter, that’s why he went to the military academy on Sundari. His mother disliked the thought at first, but had no other choice, she wanted her son to choose his own path.

“You can visit your sister.”, his mother smiled softly. In total Korkie had two siblings. He was the oldest and the heir. Izavil was sixteen and the second oldest.

Izavil was like her mother, not only did she resemble her a lot, but also her political agenda and character were nearly identical. Korkie respected his mother’s views, though he never agreed.

“Yeah, we last saw her on new year, it’s been three months.”, his father said and Korkie smiled.

“Is Torik coming along?”, Korkie asked. Torik was Izavil’s twin brother and her polar opposite. He was a troublemaker and very impulsive. He stole speeders, skipped class and flew around with jetpacks. His mother shook her head: “Torik has skipped classes again, I will not reward such bad behavior.”

“I see.”, Korkie sighed.

“Don’t worry, he will grow out of it eventually.”, the Obi Wan said to calm his wife.

“I hope so.”, the duchess was very annoyed with her youngest child. As she sighed and thought the duchess remembered her younger sister Bo. Torik was much like her.

* * *

**39 BBY – Mandalore**

Broken glass, melted metal and flames in the night were what remained of her home on Kalevala. Satine wore nothing but her nightgown. Her blond hair was scattered and stuck in the strands were ashes.

“Satine!”, a voice called and ripped her out of her initial shock. When the bombs were dropped the two jedi protected her with the force.

“Satine.”, the younger man called out to her. Her knees were shaking, as she sank down into the snow. She crying, holding her breath. Her feet bled from the glass and her eyes were wide open, as her irises reflected the fire.

“We need to go now.”, Qui Gon yelled and went to get the ship. Obi Wan kneeled down next to her. He lay his hands softly on her shoulders and whispered in her ear: “Satine, we need to go.”

Then he took her hand, he moved so that her view was blocked and she was focused on him: “Stand up.”

Satine was speechless, her home had been turned into ashes in just mere seconds. She was unable to stand up, Obi Wan picked her up. His strong arms wrapped around her body, as she passed out.

Her head hurt when she woke up. Satine still wore her nightgown, it was dirty and torn. She was inside the jedi’s ship. Her eyelashes were dusty, as were her face, hands and hair.

Looking around she notices the simplicity of the ship. It was bright and milky white. A medical droid walked up to her saying: “Patient remain calm and do not panic.”

“Where are the jedi?”, she asked carefully, noticing how horse her voice was. Her lips were dry and the dark bags underneath her eyes even more visible.

Satine stood up, and walked past the medical droid, who tried to hold her back. Her feet stopped before she could enter the cockpit.

“Not tell her? Master that would be cruel!”, she heard the younger man speak.

“Obi Wan it’s for her own good.”, Qui Gon argued and the heiress stepped in.

“What is for my own good, that you can not tell me?”, she demanded to know.

Obi Wan adverted his gaze and focused on piloting the ship. Qui Gon sighed and smiled: “Nothing your grace. We have set course for Concord Dawn, we need a new ship.”

“A new ship?”, Satine asked and the jedi knight explained: “Our current ship is too obvious, the insurgents who destroyed your home might still be after us.”

“I see, what about the rest of my Clan on Kalevala.”, Satine asked and the older jedi shook his head: “You were lucky, that we noticed the attack early enough to save you.”

Satine gulped and nodded hesitantly: “Yes, erm-. Thank you. I-I need to change.”

The blond women left the cockpit and nearly stumbled over her feet. Back in her room, she tried to hold back her emotions. Emotions were weakness to her. Satine knew every member of that household on a personal level.

Satine decided to wash up, some new clothes were provided for her by the medical droid. Nothing she would usually wear, nothing fancy at all. She pulled her hair into a bun and looked at the mirror.

“Peace, Peace.”, she chimed in her head. The young heiress knew that the fighting had to end, she wished only for peace.

* * *

**21 BBY – Courasant**

“Padme it’s so nice to see you again.”, Obi Wan smiled at a woman in a fancy dress. Her face was all over the holonet, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, a woman who Korkie thought resembled her mother a lot, ideologically.

“Is that little Korkie, oh he has grown so much!”, the Senator smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”, Korkie kissed the Senators hand, who chuckled.

“Seems like he comes after you!”, the woman commented and Korkie blushed.

“I get that a lot.”, Obi Wan agreed and Padme said: “But you did not come here for pleasantries.”

“No, unfortunately.”, the bearded man rubbed his chin and they wandered the halls of the senate.

“The Republic plans to make new laws for trade with neutral systems.”, the former jedi pointed out.

“So, I have heard.”, the Senator nodded.

“You know that my wife is the representative for more than a thousand neutral star systems. As the Archduke she had given me the pleasant assignment of convincing the Republic to throw all of their plans out the window.”, Obi Wan went on.

“That will be a difficult thing to do, but I can get you some support I hope.”, Padme nodded.

“Anyone would be great. Like Bail or Mon Mothma.”, he remembered their liberal views.

“Yes, anyhow, I can see now why the duchess would play her ace.”, the former queen mocked him and added: “The negotiator.”

“The negotiator?”, Korkie asked confused.

“Oh, just a nickname.”, his father waved of and the queen disagreed loudly: “Don’t be so modest. You were a legend! I still remember when you negotiated between Naboo and the trade federation.”

“That was nothing really.”, Obi Wan tried to play it off.

“Or that thing between the hutts and the Republic some years back.”, Padme was very well informed: “You may not like to admit it, but you make a damn good politician.”

“A politician you say, oh how master Jinn would laugh.”, Obi Wan mused: “Have you heard of him lately?”

“Oh yes, he has become a general like most jedi and he has taken on a padawan, as Anakin, as you know is a knight.”, Amidala smiled.

“Of course, Anakin, that impatient brat.”, Obi Wan always met his old master, when he visited Courasant, so meeting his new student was only a matter of time. Anakin in a way was a lot like himself, but the younger man was a lot more powerful.

“Anyhow we need to go, Izavil is waiting for us.”, the Archduke went on and they parted ways.

The academy Izavil was attending was the most elite school in the galaxy, only youth from the most influential and richest families could attend. Korkie hugged his sister when they met her in front of the school.

“It’s been too long.”, she beamed. Her skin glowed in the sun, as did her smile. She had a bit softer features than her mother, but her words were just as sharp: “Korkie! You did not grow an inch.”

“Still taller than you.”, he mocked and patted her head. Everyone in their family was tall.

“You did not get nicer.”, she crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

“Don’t I get a hug?”, the father of the family threw in and Izavil smiled: “Of course.”

“Not even together for a minute and already bickering.”, Obi Wan scolded his children.

“Like you and mom are any better? With your passive aggressive discussions or as you call them negotiations.”, the younger child rolled her eyes.

“She has a point dad.”, Korkie agreed and laughed.

“At least you agree on something.”, the former jedi shook his head and they headed on to their apartment.


	3. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less like a filler and is only there to give more insight/backstory on the main two characters. 
> 
> Please enjoy and comment!

**32 BBY – Zygeria**

He had evaded capture and his master had betrayed him. Maul was only a tool in a greater scheme he realized and fled. Now he was a scoundrel in search for his destiny.

“The force will free me.”, he repeated those words over and over. He had no home, Dathomir, his mother had abandoned him as an infant. No, he had to become a Sith Lord and shape his own destiny.

Maul has robbed several banks and had acquired a space ship. But his life was going nowhere. He went from one planet to the next in search for something. His master has not chased after him, as he had no information on the details of his plan.

“The force will free me.”, his breath stopped as he felt a sensation wash over him. He walked along the streets of the capital of Zygeria, or in other words, the worlds greatest slave market.

“Merchandise. Freshly caught.”, one slaver called.

“Obedient and well-trained slaves.”, another one yelled. Maul’s yellow eyes searched the crowd. Taking a deep breath, he followed the force. It was everything else was unimportant.

After a few minutes he stopped in front of a shop, a slave shop. Looking around he saw slaves of many kinds. Children and adults alike, humans, twileks and many other species. Around their necks hung heavy collars. Their hands were tied. He looked at every slave, examining them.

At the sight of a little girl he stopped. She was the one, the young Sith was sure. Her dirty hair was untamed and she looked very unwell. Her ocean blue eyes looked at him, she was so full of power. A wicked smile crossed his face.

“Any merchandise you are interested in?”, the owner of the shop asked.

“Yes, the girl.”, the zabrak replied and the man muttered: “She has no useful skills.”

“I will pay you.”, Maul said not even looking at the man as his eyes were fixated on the girl.

“Sir- “, the man stopped and the red skinned man asked: “Her name?”

“0915, we don’t name our slaves.”, the zygerian man answered and Maul asked: “How much?”

“20.000.”, the price was too high for her, of course, but Maul accepted, as he had more money at his hand than he could spent.

“Fine.”, Maul handed the man the credits without hesitation. The owner handed the Sith the girl.

“Thalia.”, Maul stated. The small girl was looking emotionless at him: “Your name will be Thalia.”

Then the Sith opened up her collar and threw away the key. Thalia looked at him confused. The slave owner raised his eyebrows and the zabrak took Thalia’s hand. At first, she was scarred, because his aura was dark, but something about him made her feel at ease. At that time, she was barely seven years old.

Maul had saved her from a life in slavery. He gave her new clothes and food. Thalia had not had a proper meal in a long time. Ever since she was born, she was treated as property. Now someone saw her as more than that.

“Inside you, there is a power. It is called the force. I will be your master and I will teach you”, the red skinned Sith said and Thalia nodded: “Yes, Sir.”

“You will call me master, not as a slave, but as my apprentice. You Thalia will become one of the most feared people in the galaxy. No one will ever dare to lay a hand on you again.”, Maul promised her and she quickly replied: “Yes, master.”

“Good girl.”, a wicked smile crossed his lips.

Due to her upbringing and childhood, or the lack there of, she was the perfect student. Obedient and with the seeds of the dark side already sown. Maul knew how strong the girl was with the force. He encouraged her fear and rage, as he pulled out dark memories from her early childhood.

Her mother was blown into pieces by a slaver and she never knew her father. As a child, Thalia witnessed death numerous times. Of course, Maul used those memories to strengthen her hatred, all the while binding her more closely to him. He was like a father and a master at the same time. Thalia loved and feared him.

* * *

**30 BBY - Courasant**

“Angry you are youngling?”, Yoda asked a young student after he injured a fellow youngling during lightsaber practice.

“I am sorry master, he provoked me.”, Boba argued and Yoda shook his head: “Too impulsive you are. Think before act you must.”

“Yes, master.”, the youngling replied and Yoda softly added: “Often younglings like you, problems have with anger. Tell me have you tried the flight simulator yet? Many young boys like you good in flying they are.”

Due to his experience Yoda could quickly see if a youngling would grow up to be a good pilot. He saw a certain talent and potential in every youngling.

“No, not yet.”, Boba answered.

“Then you shall try.”, the grand master smiled and they went to the simulator.

Usually the simulator training would be implemented at age twelve. Boba was the exception. At age twelve he was better than some knights. Many masters took an interest in him.

But due to his behavior and temper none were keen on taking the Mandalorian as a padawan. Boba was infamous among the instructors. Some pleaded Yoda to send him to the Agri-corps, but the green jedi master refused.

“Potential he has.”, the grand master insisted. Boba’s mediclorian count was almost off the charts, rivaling the ones like Mace Windus and formerly Obi Wans.

The only teacher that like Boba was the piloting teacher, though he was not even a jedi. When Boba turned fourteen, the teenager started to become curious of his past.

Hacking the archives, he found the name of his father. For the first time in his life Boba went to the library voluntary. Madam Jocasta was astonished to say the least. The last time she had seen him, he fell asleep during history class.

“What are you looking for young Boba?”, the older woman asked.

“Do we have something on Mandalore?”, the brown-haired teen asked and the woman scoffed: “The question should be rather, what do we not have on the subject! In this row we have everything on the Mandalorian civil wars. In that row you can find some information on their language, costumes and culture. And over there is some information on the Clans and political structure.”

“Thank you.”, Boba nodded and started checking out some holodisks. Hidden deep in the archives he even found a bit of his family history. His clan had fallen from grace during the days of the old Republic, ever since then they had been bounty hunters.

At some point in time he told his best friend Ahsoka everything he found out.

“Amazing. So, your family are full on warriors.”, she was very excited.

“Yes, though my mother and father are both dead.”, he repeated the words written in the report.

“I am sorry.”, Ahsoka said and Boba waved it off: “It’s not like I knew them or anything. At least now I know why many masters are hesitant to take me as their student.”


	4. Dark shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to my story. This chapter will be focusing on Thalia and Boba. The next chapter (which I am currently working on) will be another Obitine one, to highlight their relationship some more and give more information on my alternative story line. 
> 
> Please comment and enjoy the story!

**21 BBY – Geonosis**

Sand and dust. Wreaked droids and dead bodies in the dust. The air was so hot, that it burned in their lungs. Boba’s brown eyes wandered around the battlefield.

“Master Jinn!”, a familiar voice called out. The two jedi were eyeing strategies, while two others approached.

“Young Soka, and Anakin.”, the oldest of the jedi carried a bitter smile. Master Jinn was truly a keeper of peace and not a warrior. His men, the 212th respected his morals and appreciated, how he treated his man. On the other hand, he hated his duties as a general. War and the loses it brought along were difficult to cope for the older jedi. He was a peace keeper at heart, him and commander Cody often butted heads over their strategies, but it was nothing serious, rather a healthy way of discussing issues.

“Fatty!”, the Togruta waved and Commander Cody laughed: “Fatty?”

“Just a nickname.”, Boba sighed. The way that things were looking the situation was a mess. Master Skywalker decided that it would be best to distract the droids with a front attack and let the padawans place detonators inside.

“You got the holomap?”, Anakin asked his student.

“Sure.”, the teen gave him a quick response.

“Off you go and may the force be with you.”, master Jinn said and his apprentice replied: “And with you.”

Placing the detonators was not a problem, but then a super tank entered the reactor and attacked the two padawans. The reactor core was unstable and so Ahsoka and Boba decided to retreated into the tank. The explosion buried them save within the tank under tons of rubble.

For the first time in his life Boba was truly scarred. In battle situations he usually did not, as he could do something himself, but trapped in that piece of junk with his best friend he felt lost.

Ahsoka tried to make her commlink work, while Boba just decided to rethink some things. When he started training with master Jinn, he noticed how different they were. His master was calm and acted tactical. The Mandalorian on the other hand was impulsive, he loved flying and he loved fighting on the front lines.

His master always wondered what would become of his student after the war, when warriors would not be needed anymore. Qui Gon had become quieter and more obedient to the council, as he prayed, that would end the war sooner than him arguing with them all the time.

“They will find us.”, Boba stated and said: “You are only wasting oxygen.”

“Tch.”, Ahsoka replied and Boba rolled his eyes: “Remember the virus? Our masters found a cure. Remember when Cade Bane held you hostage, your master saved you.”

“Yes, I know, still do not need saving! I want to help him for a change.”, the young woman was stubborn.

“You already did. That mission, where you saved master Secura and you crash landed that ship. You know I read the report.”, the young jedi stated.

“Stalker.”, Ahsoka replied and Boba shook his head: “You are stubborn. I trust my master. I can sense him. We may not agree on most things, but I trust him.”

“I trust Anakin and master Jinn, but how will they find us buried underneath all this rubble?”, Ahsoka protested.

“Good point.”, Boba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In such situations his master would usually meditate and that was exactly what he did. Closing his eyes and feeling the force around him.

The bond between him and his master was strong. Ahsoka decided to do the same and closed her eyes too. After a few minutes they were able to contact their masters through the force.

“We found you.”, master Jinn’s voice echoed in Boba’s ear.

“Thank you master.”, his reply was soft, unlike his usual self.

Later after they were freed, the master and student had a talk, about the war and about the future.

* * *

**21 BBY – Outer Rim**

It had been weeks since the two masters left. Thalia had taught Savage well, he was not as strong as her yet, but his skills improved. Upon their return Ventress was impressed with his progress.

In the evening Maul and Savage talked among themselves and the two women sat at the entrance of the cave. Ventress sat down opposite to Thalia stating: “You are a pretty thing. The things that would I give for your youth.”

Ventress was in her mid-thirties at most, but like any woman she cared about her appearance. Her clothes were not too revealing, but in battle she loved flirting with her opponent, or rather distracting them.

“Thank you, Lady.”, Thalia disguised her emotions and thoughts with her well-mannered speech, a skill she learnt from her master.

“Call me Ventress, Lady makes me feel old.”, her raspy voice echoed.

“Alright, Ventress.”, Thalia corrected herself.

“How old are you?”, she asked and Thalia replied: “I don’t know, but from my medical record, the droid estimated seventeen. Calculated on the date master found me I will be eighteen in three standard weeks.”

“I see. Well then. Your master and I discussed a few things. There are certain lessons I can give you. As we have formed an alliance, we need to teach each other useful skills. He will teach Savage for a while, while the two of us will go and I will teach you things that I can teach better than your master. Things that you will excel in.”, Ventress stated.

“Yes, Ventress.”, Thalia nodded.

“Good girl, now sleep, we will go early tomorrow.”, the nightsister ordered.

They set course for Courasant, the lower levels. All of the scum in the galaxy was concentrated there, among beggars and strippers. Ventress handed Thalia some new clothes: “Here you go, you need to look as normal as possible.”

The clothes that Ventress handed her were more feminine than the ones Thalia had on. Her usual dress was black and shapeless with a pair of combat boots and worn out leggings.

Her new clothes were the opposite, a very tight dress with a pair of fishnet leggings. Her boots remained, but now she looked like a bounty hunter. The dress was made out of synthetic leather and the belt around her wait was made out of metal. The bottom part of the dress was golden and had a distinctive pattern. Underneath the dress Thalia wore shorts, for more comfort in battle situations.

“Now you look like a woman and not some mud slug.”, Ventress commented and Thalia mentally added: “Yeah, you mist witch.”

“Your master and Savage are very, how shall I put it indiscrete. Eyes follow their every move, but the two of us, we fit in. I will teach you how to acquire useful information.”, Ventress went on and the younger woman replied: “Yes, Ventress.”

They landed on level 13-13, a dump. As they walked along their way, they got cat called. A few twi’lek men walked towards them, almost immediately after they left their ship. One of them pulled his arm around Thalia’s shoulder.

“I would get that arm off her.”, the older woman warned the man.

Thalia was so shocked that she froze at the spot and the man laughed: “Why would I do that, you baldie?”

“Because you might lose your arm or worse you head.”, the nightsister stated with a wicked smile. The man only laughed and Thalia shrugged his arm off and kicked him to the floor with a roundhouse kick.

“Crazy bitch.”, the man cursed and wiped his mouth, as he was bleeding. Ventress turned to the light-haired woman and said: “Now let’s go.”

“Bye boys.”, Ventress said and the two went on into a bar. They sat down in a dark corner.

“Lesson one, never let any guy treat you like that, that you have mastered. Lesson two, look around for useful persons. Use the force to listen in on their conversations.”, the bald woman explained.

“Some girl she was!”, one nautolan said: “First she got herself a new apartment off his money and then she dumped him!”

“Can you believe that, he cheated on me!”, two twi’lek women in another corner of the bar were complaining. After listening in on every conversation the young woman concluded: “Nothing useful here.”

“Good, this dump is not a hotspot, we need to get to Xani’s.”, Ventress stated.

* * *

**Courasant – Jedi temple**

Meditating was never one of Boba’s strong suits. But his master insisted on these lessons. When they ended their session, the padawan headed off to his room, fixing up some droids or tuning his fighter.

When Ahsoka was around, the two met up for a sparring match or a game of sabacc. But that was very rare, as the war grew more and more complicated. The more traditional masters did not like that habit of the padawans, as games such low as these were frowned upon. Because his master was so unorthodox, Qui Gon participated in these games and of course he cheated.

“Not again master!”, Boba groaned.

“You are master of cheating!”, Anakin exclaimed.

“You are just sore losers.”, the man said.

“Master Jinn, there you are.”, master Plo Koon approached the group of players and Jinn exclaimed: “I won again!”

“I am sorry, master Plo.”, Snips chuckled.

“The council has a mission.”, the Kel’dor informed them.

“Okay, let’s go Boba.”, the oldest of the group stated and they went to see the council.

“Master Jinn, in the past few weeks, medical supplies and weapons were stolen from various outposts and in the outer rim, we need to find out, who does it.”, Mace Windu said.

“Undercover then?”, the jedi replied.

“We have intel that the contact is on the lower levels.”, another jedi added.

“Good you know, those parts of the city.”, Yoda explained: “Your padawan take along as backup.”

“As you wish.”, master Jinn said and the council ended their meeting with the words: “May the force be with you.”

* * *

**Courasant – Lower levels**

“Lesson three, I don’t want you to mess up once we get the real stuff, so you choose one of these scoundrels and flirt with him.”, the older woman explained and Thalia tilted her head: “Why?”

“Information is worth a lot down here. The easiest way to remain undercover and get the desired information is by flirting. I will show you, that over there is a bounty hunter named Skito. He is quiet well known.”, Ventress held Thalia’s hand and walked over to the man, a human in his thirties.

“Oh my, what are you doing here?”, he smiled, a fool, Thalia concluded.

“Just this and that, have you met my new partner yet?”, Ventress’s voice had changed to a more seductive one, less raspy and higher in pitch.

“Two more!”, the bounty hunter yelled to a waitress: “Sorry, no I have not.”

“Her name is Laelia, found her in some hutt pit.”, the bald woman laughed and the man’s hand slit on Ventress’s upper leg. A waitress handed them the drinks and the man cheered: “To you Laelia, never thought that Ventress could work in a team.”

“The galaxy is full of surprises.”, Ventress smiled and raised her glass for a toast. After some drinks the bounty hunter was open: “And I shot him into his butt.”

“Any new information on Jabba or Gardula?”, the nightsister asked.

“Gardula, oh she got some new deal with Hondo, but shhh- it’s so secret!”, Skito exclaimed and Ventress added: “You don’t say.”

Ventress’s drink always went under the table and Skito could barely sit. Thalia watched and learned, as the bounty hunter was about to ask Ventress to tag along with him to his room, she refused saying that she had a call to make and Thalia left with her.

“Hondo.”, Ventress mumbled as they were outside.

“Who is Hondo, Master?”, Thalia wanted to know and Ventress nodded: “Hondo Onaka, pirate king. His name is well known.”

“A potential alley?”, the younger woman wanted to know.

“No, his only loyalty lies with his money.”, Ventress shook her head, but added: “But he may know some people, but first we need to find his location.”

“Understood.”, Thalia replied.

“Next time you do the talking.”, the nightsister decided and they headed for the next bar.

Meanwhile two jedi arrived at the lower levels in search for answers. Boba had not seen much but the temple life, he was very nervous about going to the lower levels.

“I know that you are very impatient and not subtle at all, but try to lay low. And take good care of your lightsaber.”, his master warned the young Mandalorian, as they were in a speeder of to the lower levels.

“I know that weapon is my life.”, the young man repeated for the hundredth time.

“Right, now I have an idea where we should be heading.”, the older jedi said and turned to level 13-13. Boba had a bad feeling about this. He was very inexperienced and did not know how citizens acted.

They went into a bar and sat down ordering a drink. It all seemed to natural for Qui Gon, while Boba looked like he wanted to die right there and then.

“Remember your training and relax.”, the older jedi advised. The force around him gave the padawan insight in what was going on around him. Suddenly he felt something cold, something dark. Boba’s drink was shaking and the master grabbed his student’s hand: “What is wrong?”

“I feel something.”, the padawan said confused looking around. Thalia and Ventress were about to enter the next bar, when at the doorstep the younger of the two women sensed something.

“Ventress, I can feel someone is inside there.”, the pale human woman told her companion.

“Bullshit, though there is something off. We should check it out.”, the one in charge announced and they stepped inside the bar. It was a dump, like most places on level 13-13. In one corner were strippers and in another a bar counter.

“Let the force guide you.”, Ventress advised her fellow dark side user. Thalia nodded, closing her eyes and concentrating on her surroundings.

Meanwhile Boba got more and more nervous, it was a sensation he had never felt before. Qui Gon finally noticed it too and got alerted: “Try to stay calm. There is someone using the dark side of the force.”

“A Sith?”, the younger jedi gasped and Qui Gon muttered: “Possibly.”

Thalia followed her instincts and stopped a few meters in front of the bar, noticing two men: “Found you.”

“Jedi.”, Ventress rasped into Thalia’s ear. The young Sith had never felt the presence of jedi before. The light side of the force was foreign to her.

The next moment Thalia’s eyes met Boba’s. Her yellow orbs burning into his soul, while his brightness blinded her for a moment. The young Sith’s heart stopped beating for a second. Jedi.

The padawan knew exactly that the young woman in front of him was the dark presence that he sensed, but somehow, he was drawn to her like a magnet of sorts. Their eyes did not leave each other for quite some time. A voice in Thalia’s mind commanded her: “Kill him.”

The next moment all hell broke loose. Thalia ignited her lightsaber and charged at Boba. Fortunately, he had his weapon within reach and blocked her attack. Ventress wanted to aid Thalia, but was unable to due to Qui Gon’s intervention.

“Jedi scum.”, Ventress cursed. The by standers in the bar backed away from the scene. As green, blue and red lightsabers were clashing, the force went out of balance. Boba was scarred like never before, even in that tank on Geonosis he was less scarred than in that moment.

Thalia’s yellow eyes burned into is soul and Boba felt her force signature or rather her darkness. Then he managed to snap out of it. Meanwhile Thalia tried to focus her hatred, though she had difficulties doing that, because some how she was drawn to his brightness.

“Kill him.”, the voice echoed again.

“Boba concentrate.”, his master urged him. The jedi apprentice knew that he was outmatched with the young woman in front of him. Her technique was very refined and sharp. He was barely holding on to his life.

Then a couple of police cars pulled up to the sight. The two dark force users decided that the time to leave was near. With a force push the two women threw the jedi to the floor and escaped. Only for a moment Thalia’s eyes lay on Boba, before she fled.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. Ventress noticed that and when the two were save the older woman approached the apprentice.

“That jedi cup, what was with him?”, the nightsister demanded to know. Thalia raised her head: “Nothing really. I wanted his blood.”

“Blood?”, Ventress raised her eyebrows, while she typed in the coordinates for their next target.

“I need to kill him.”, Thalia’s yellow eyes burned into the darkness of the space. Then the older Sith activated the hyperdrive: “You shall bathe in it.”


	5. Ashes and Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome again. This chapter will be focused on Obi Wan and Satine once again and discribes in detail, how the New Mandalore was created and will reveal more about familiar characters and explain the new cirmcumstances. 
> 
> To be honest, it never made sense to me why Satine decided to trust Pre Vizsla with Concordia. So I decided to make it logical. 
> 
> Another bonus is the parentage of Korkie and only a bit more of Izavil and Korkie. 
> 
> Please comment and review my story. Thank you and enjoy.

**Mandalore System – 39 BBY**

“Jate vaar’tur.”, Satine repeated those simple Mandalorian phrases for the tenth time that day, while Obi Wan was frustrated, he ruffled his hair.

“Jade var’dur.”, he mispronounced the words wrong again. The blond woman rolled her eyes: “You are such a bad student.”

“Maybe you are a bad teacher.”, the jedi apprentice fired back and Satine crossed her arms in disapproval.

“Maybe you should focus!”, the young woman was just as hot headed as her new student.

“Tch. Master Jinn’s plan is impossible.”, the auburn-haired man decided and the young woman sighed: “At least we agree on something.”

Satine and Obi Wan were arguing constantly. Though they were considering each other as friends. They often had heated discussions, much to the amusement of Qui Gon, who chuckled at their bickering.

“Sneaking in a traditionalist camp to seal supplies and a ship!”, the young jedi threw his hands into the air.

“I must admit your plans are brave, but foolish.”, Satine chuckled at the clear annoyance of Obi Wan at his master, for his rather creative plans.

“Foolish? We have protected you for more than five months now. Without a scratch!”, the jedi insisted.

“That thing on Draboon.”, the young woman raised her eye brows and chuckled a bit. Meanwhile Obi Wan blushed. He and Satine had grown closer. They had been together for months now. The young jedi tried a million times to deny it, but found the heiress quite attractive.

“Yeah.”, he rolled his eyes. It was forbidden and he knew it, but their relationship was getting deeper, more intimate. He noticed how the Mandalorian looked at him. The tension hung in the air.

“Still I am very thankful Obi Wan.”, the prideful woman admitted and softly took his hand, looking him into the eyes. Her gaze was strong and his last barrier broke down, when his lips claimed hers. Obi Wan leaned forward into an innocent kiss.

Satine was surprised, but melted into it, getting closer. His tongue met hers and they danced. Both did not dare to touch each other too much and neither opened their eyes.

Then Obi Wan sensed his master approaching and broke the kiss, looking at Satine one more time getting up. Her lips were wet and they tasted like cherries. Her skin had a rosy blush and her eyes looked at him.

That evening they did not talk nor bicker. After dinner Qui Gon sat down with his student to discuss his plans for the next day. He noticed his apprentice’s uneasiness and decided to ask him directly.

“You seem different.”, the older jedi noted.

“Do I?”, Obi Wan shrugged, but his master could see through his lie.

“You are a bad liar, what’s wrong?”, Qui Gon asked worried.

“It’s about Satine. She, She- “, Obi Wan did not dare to look his master into the eyes.

“I see. She is pretty, she is your age. The council was very inconsiderate again I see. If you are attracted to her, that is not bad, but attachment is.”, master Jinn said and revealed something: “You knew about me and Thal.”

“Who did not?”, Obi Wan replied.

“Of course, the gossip.”, master Jinn dismissed it and sighed: “I have noticed your behavior around the duchess.”

After her father and brother perished in an attack by death watch, Satine became heir to Mandalore and official duchess. The traditionalists held the capital and denounced her. Now they were on the run fleeing from execution.

Obi Wan looked away from his master in shame as he started off: “I know exactly what you are going through and I am not telling you not to do it. In my case failure was my greatest teacher. I will not preach you the code like most masters would in my stead, but I advise you to ignore those feelings.”

“Thank you master.”, the young man sighed and was left to meditate on his own. His mind was repeating the jedi code over and over again. The no-attachment rule was first introduced by the jedi council not by the one who created the code. It was like a subsection of a law, but a law with a great impact.

* * *

**21 BBY – Courasant**

“Why dad?”, Izavil was enraged.

“There are some issues at home right now, we cannot risk you.”, Obi Wan sighed.

“What issues? Mother will officially announce me as her successor and you want to sabotage it!”, the young woman was angry.

“There are some radical elements hiding in the shadows right now.”, her father explained.

“Radical elements?”, she raised her eyebrow.

“Yes, we are trying to root them out. The thing is my dear you are very valuable. The only heir capable of succeeding your mother. Korkie as you know is concentrating on his military training. We need you to be save here on Courasant.”, her father explained and Izavil sighed in disagreement.

“Sister, father and mother want only the best for you. I am trained in combat, one day we shall rule Mandalore together. You will be duchess and I will be Archduke.”, Korkie tried to ease her mind. The Duchess was established as the political leader and representative of the people, while the Archduke handled the military and protection. Duchess Satine and her husband wanted their children to honor that legacy and take over that kind of model in the future.

“Fine. I will do as you say.”, she rolled her eyes and Korkie commented: “Sister, I am not cut out for politics and neither is Torik.”

Izavil laughed in agreement remembering how he slept through almost every politics class: “Yeah you are right.”

Obi Wan carried a smile on his lips, Izavil was just as possessive as her mother.

Izavil would never have given up her right to rule. She was a fighter, though not in the sense that most people imagined. The young politician had a sharp tongue and mind. A prodigy.

After her father left, to attend some business. Izavil talked to her older brother Korkie.

"Korkie enough with the chit chatter. I want to know what's going on at home. ", her blue eyes were starring right at him. Korkie could never lie to Izavil.

"The traditionalists getting out of hand. There were numerous attacks on the government. Introducing you as the official heir now, would complicate matters and make you a prime target.", the male mandalorian repeated his father’s words.

"I see. Still.", Izavil shook her head, she hated the idea of hiding and staying low. The young mandalorian wanted to support her family, especially her mother.

"I know you don't like it, but try to lay low just for a while.", her brother urged.

" Sure. ", Izavil bit her tongue and swallowed her pride.

* * *

**Mandalore System – 38 BBY**

“Clan Cadera, Clan Farr, Clan Wren, Clan Itera, Clan Skirata and parts of Clan Tenau are supporting you.”, Qui Gon said. They were among allies on Concordia.

“What about my sister, have we found her yet?”, Satine asked and Obi Wan shook his head. The young duchess sighed in regret and focused on her task.

“I see. We need to strike fast and take down Vas Saxon and his men.”, Satine announced.

“What about Clan Vizsla. I have heard rumors about them being allied with Clan Saxon.”, Ursa Wren said and Satine replied: “Of course they are, but besides Clan Kryze they are the second most influential Clan. I know that Taz Vizsla is radical, but from different sources I have heard that his son Pre, is reasonable. We need to take Sundari and end the war as quickly as possible.”

“Yes, I am your opinion. We have the men and resources to back up an attack now.”, the leader of Clan Wren said and his daughter Ursa nodded in agreement.

“Though I dislike you magic wizards, you will help us, right?”, Ursa said and Qui Gon replied: “If the duchess needs us, officially we are peacekeepers and our job is to protect her. If she joins the battle, we might be able to sell the council that we were only doing our job.”

“Of course, I will go.”, Satine yelled and Obi Wan winced, as he knew that she was not a warrior.

That evening before the big battle the two were alone. Qui Gon had retreated to his room and the two were left alone. They sat on a sofa and looked at the stars. Satine was cuddled up against Obi Wan.

“So, if we win tomorrow, you will go back?”, the duchess asked, while the jedi caressed her hair.

“I am not sure- “, he started and Satine nearly jumped: “Not sure?”

She sat up and gave him a desperate look. Feeling uncomfortable he broke off the eye contact. Satine gave him a smile and a kiss, before returning her face into a worrisome state.

“I-I just don’t know what to do anymore!”, he was at a loss of words.

“What do you mean?”, Satine asked and he held her close. His smell filling her nose, she felt safe and sound.

“All my life I trained to become a jedi. I did everything. I always followed the code!”, his frustration was clearly visible.

“Obi- “, Satine said and looked up at him and after a pause said: “Sometimes things don’t work out as planned. Destiny and fate are messing up our plans, it’s like that, always.”

“You are right.”, he sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. That night he lay awake, for a long time. Her naked body in his arms, Obi Wan was unable to sleep. How could he?

He was a jedi and he had broken the code. With Satine in his arms, he felt the happiest that he had ever been, but also the worst. His feelings and thoughts were starting to unbalance him.

The next day, the day of the attack, he had not made his choice. The padawan decided to push all thoughts aside and focus on the mission at hand. Satine’s forces were outnumbered, but only slightly. Having men on the inside made it an easy job to get in.

The attacked at dawn, the half drunken guards at the gates were no problem. Meanwhile Qui Gon, Obi Wan and the duchess went with their main forces for an all-out assault. Lord Wren was leading the attack military.

For the first time ever Obi Wan saw Satine wear Mandalorian armor, it was light blue with silver ornaments. At that moment Qui Gon noticed that something was up, but he had no time to ask his apprentice.

“We have taken gate 4.”, Ursa informed the main forces, via commlink.

“Understood.”, the duchess said and put on her helmet. Though she carried no weapon she looked like a warrior from the legends. Satine hated putting on her armor, but she had no choice. 

Their ship was moving towards the gate, when it was damaged by a fighter. It was shaking and lost altitude. Smoke clouded their visions. Qui Gon was on a different transport.

“Take my hand.”, Obi Wan demanded and yelled: “Everyone out, that thing will blast.”

The padawan grabbed a jet pack and jumped out of the ship, before it exploded into a thousand pieces. Satine was holding onto him and he brought her to the gate save and sound.

“Thank you.”, the duchess said, as her feet touched the ground. The fighting was still ongoing and Obi Wan joined the soldiers, deflecting blaster shots and fending off attackers. 

After the gate was secured the main force went in to reclaim the city. The air was filled with smoke, broken glass and the smell of death. The traditionalists were falling back and Sundari was burning.

“Advance.”, the duchess commanded and soon they arrived at the palace. The leader of Clan Wren was first to arrive in the palace and noticed that it was empty.

The only people that were left had deserted the traditionalists. The jedi and duchess were astonished, suddenly cheers erupted: “Long live duchess Satine.”

The siege lasted a total of three hours. The reason for that quick defeat was quickly discovered. The son of Taz Vizsla, Pre Vizsla had killed Vas Saxon. According to Pre Vizsla, Vas Saxon had gone mad and ordered the executing of his father. After losing their leadership the traditionalists were uncoordinated and unable to develop a counterattack.

Satine was home, she roamed the crystal halls of the Sundari palace once again. Her childhood home on Kalevala lay in ashes. Her family was buried and her people starving, homeless and their city burning. Mandalore needed a strong leader, Satine and Satine needed Obi Wan.

Three days after the battle Obi Wan and Qui Gon were scheduled to leave. Since that battle Obi Wan did not talk to the duchess. His heart and mind were at different places. He hurt.

When his master was walking up the ramp of the ship, Obi Wan was right behind him. Satine had tears in her eyes. Then the young jedi stopped. His foot was not even touching the ramp.

Emotions were running wild and Qui Gon turned around: “Are you coming?”

“No, I am not.”, Obi Wan pressed out. Satine gasped.

“I see.”, his master mused and held a weak smile: “Destiny my young padawan is a weird thing isn’t it?”

Obi Wan looked his master in the eye, the first time in weeks, he did not have to lie any longer. Qui Gon went down to his padawan again and hugged him: “I am proud of you that you chose your own path.”

“Thank you.”, Obi Wan sobbed. Before leaving Qui Gon cut off Obi Wans braid. Just as the young man wanted to hand over his lightsaber, his master replied: “Keep it. I have the feeling, that you will need it again.”

Satine was overjoyed with Obi Wans decision. The auburn-haired man stayed in contact with his master in the years to follow. The former jedi never abandoned his training. His influence on Mandalore was immense. At first, he was treated as an outsider and was not respected, but that soon changed.

Satine exiled all the warriors to Concordia and offered Pre Vizsla the position as Governor, which he accepted gladly. The heir to house Vizsla, became an ally, one she did not completely trust, but still had to accept and treat good.

Clan Wren remained her allies and retreated to their native home of Krownest. Satine was unable to locate Bo-Katan, the only thing giving her hope was her nephew Korkie, the son of her late brother. He was not legitimate, a problem in her society.

The decision was quick and simple, everyone was led to believe that he was the son of Obi Wan and Satine. As the two married only a few weeks after she was crowned no one could doubt the child’s official status.

In the years that followed Satine and Obi Wan had two more children, Izavil and Torik. The jedi council was very disturbed when news broke that Obi Wan was in a relationship and broke the code. His decision was highly debated.

In the end Obi Wan helped Satine to successfully rebuilt Mandalore. Then the clone war started and everything changed. 


	6. New allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This chapter will be focused on our jedi and sith once again. Currently, I am writting chapters 7 and 8, which will dive deeper into the Mandalorian arcs. There will be a lot of Obitine, as well as Boba. I would really like to have your opinion on my story and my OC's.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter and leave a comment. Thank you!

**21 BBY – Courasant**

“Sith?”, Master Windu asked in disbelief.

“Yes, two of them, woman. One was a female human about my padawans age and the other looked like a nightsister.”, Qui Gon went on. At the mention of the younger Sith the young jedi was standing frozen like ice.

“Uneasy you are young Boba.”, Yoda noticed and Boba nodded: “The girl was so dark and her eyes they were golden, she wanted to kill and torture us.”

“Can we be sure that they were not only bounty hunters?”, Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

“Believe me, they were Sith, no doubt. The young girl as my padawan mentioned was the darkest sensation that I have felt in my entire life.”, Qui Gon went on and Yoda mumbled: “Always two there are, a master and an apprentice, no more no less.”

“You said one of them was a nightsister.”, Kit Fisto clarified.

“Yes. I have been to Dathomir before and that woman was most definitely one.”, the unorthodox jedi said.

“Dathomir was destroyed a few months ago, maybe she is a survivor and seeks revenge.”, Aayla Secura guessed.

“No, she was too well trained in the dark side. Not anyone can fight a jedi.”, Qui Gon said and the council agreed.

“Sith or not, you need to continue your mission, we will let someone else handle the Sith. Have you got any leads on your assignment?”, the Mace Windu asked.

“In fact, we do. A pirate syndicate on Florrum.”, master Jinn said and master Yoda replied: “Very well then to Florrum you go and find the black-market dealer. May the force be with you.”

* * *

**Florrum – at the same time**

“Pirate scum.”, Ventress growled as a ship was nearing.

“Surrender all your goods and weapons to us, so you may live.”, a voice announced over the com.

“Try then.”, Ventress hissed and shut of the line. Thalia sat in the co-pilot seat and dryly commented: “Good welcome.”

“Yeah, that’s standard at most part of the galaxy.”, the older woman replied.

“Have you been here before?”, the white-haired girl asked and the nightwitch replied: “I have been to a lot of shitty places, but Florrum is not among them.”

The docking of the pirate ship was audible and their voices echoed through the halls of their ship. Then the door to the cockpit opened up and about five men stormed in armed with blasters.

“Boys, put away those toy guns.”, Ventress mocked them and the leader of the pirates replied: “Unfortunately I cannot, so please hand over all of your valuables and you may get away with your life.”

“And who are you to make such a generous offer?”, Thalia asked and the man in charge chuckled: “My name is Hondo Ohnaka and who are you?”

His blaster pointed at Thalia, Ventress lit her lightsaber: “Someone who needs to make business.”

“You are jedi!”, the pirate king yelled and his men started shooting. Thalia and Ventress unarmed them with the force and strangled them to death via force choke. The bodies of his men dropped dead beside Hondo, who had a displeased look on his face.

“We are not jedi.”, Ventress’ raspy voice replied.

“Clearly not, but who are you? And why do you carry lightsabers?”, the pirate king questioned them.

“We are sith and we seek allies.”, Ventress answered, while looking directly at Hondo.

“Sith you say. Ha!”, he laughed and continued: “So Sith, you want an alliance with me? Do you have credits? Spice?”

“No, but your life.”, Thalia hissed and force chocked him, lifting him of the ground. Hondo was struggling for air and Ventress muttered: “Stop Thalia, he is no good to us dead.”

Thalia immediately stopped and Hondo hit the floor hard, as Thalia apologized: “Of course.”

The pirate king had no choice but to comply. Entering his hall, his men eyed the two women and the pirate king announced: “These two women are my new business associates, treat them as you treat me, your one and only king!”

**Courasant – at the same time**

“The course is set.”, Boba told his master, as they entered hyperspace. Qui Gon was at most a mediocre pilot, so he left that part of the mission to his padawan.

“Have you ever been to Florrum?”, Boba asked and his master replied: “Yes, one of the more unpleasant places.”

“You have travelled quite a lot, I mean Florrum, Dathomir, Aldeeran, Geonosis, Naboo, Felucia, Tatooine, Mandalore, Kalevala and those are just the places you have mentioned!”, the padawan counted.

“Yes.”, he chuckled.

“What was the most unpleasant planet?”, the young Mandalorian was curious.

“There are a lot, but I would say Dathomir or Tatooine.”, the jedi knight mused and his apprentice added: “Is that how you knew that the woman was a nightsister?”

“Yes, they are witches strong with the force, especially their leader mother Talzin. My stay there was less than pleasant, they wanted to keep me for breeding. Men are kept as pets there.”, Qui Gon remembered his time there very clearly.

“Sounds entertaining.”, Boba shrugged his shoulders.

“For them.”, the older jedi replied.

“What about the other woman?”, Boba implied.

“Yes, she worries me. So young and already such a dark presence.”, Qui Gon noted.

Meanwhile Ventress and Thalia were sitting in Hondo’s hall. Thalia had nipped on a drink, before Ventress slapped her: “Don’t fucking drink! You never know what’s in that shit. You naïve.”

“Thank you, Lady.”, she did not even nurse her cheek, she was blankly looking at her.

“To think that you are a prodigy. Sometimes you are so powerful, but sometimes you are such a child.”, the older woman was frustrated.

“My master found me when I was merely a child, a slave. We never went under people. We were alone.”, Thalia explained and her new teacher carefully nodded: “You need more social skills, Maul does not really specialize in that field.”

“I agree, neither do I.”, Thalia mumbled. The two women went to have a talk with Hondo in private. He was half drunk, but still able to hold a discussion.

“We need your ships and your men.”, Ventress stated and Hondo raised his voice: “And for what?”

“Ruling the galaxy. Of course, you will get your share in let’s say business assets. Money, Spice and such.”, the older Sith went on and Hondo nodded: “My men are pirates, not soldiers. We rob and deal. I can supply you with weapons, but men? No, no.”

“Tch.”, Thalia let out and Ventress rolled her eyes: “I did not want to use your powers, but Thalia, do it.”

“Finally.”, the younger Sith said and stepped closer. She proceeded to place her hand on Hondo’s head, while he was held down by Ventress. The students’ yellow eyes shut and she started chanting: “You will be my slave and do as I command.”

Thalia knew how to control a person. She could see into their minds and break or bend them to her will. It was something that she excelled in. Her yellow eyes opened again, once she had complete hold over his mind.

“Now submit.”, Thalia mumbled.

“Yes, my lady.”, Hondo bowed and Ventress grinned: “I am impressed.”

Just as they were finished one of Hondo’s men interrupted them: “Boss, Boss, we need you, there are jedi.”

“Kriff.”, Ventress muttered and Thalia readied herself for battle.

“Send Hondo out. We need to lose them.”, the older Sith ordered.

“Fine, we could have just killed them.”, Thalia replied.

“And next time they’d send four jedi. No, we need to be discreet the time has not come.”, the woman said and Thalia gasped: “They know we’re here.”

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Meanwhile Boba was standing in the hall alongside his master, facing the pirates. He immediately sensed Thalia: “The Sith are here.”

Pretending that everything was fine master Jin asked: “Where is your boss, your king?”

“Doing business.”, one drunk pirate yelled. The darkness approached the two jedi, who decided to grab their lightsabers. The next moment the pirate king came out, though he looked somewhat lifeless. Ventress meanwhile crawled on the sides of the wall trying to get behind the jedi to launch a surprise attack. Thalia had to concentrate on keeping control over Hondo, he was cunning and his mind more difficult to control than she thought.

Boba sensed Thalia’s influence on the man and nodded to his master: “Great Hondo, we would like to have an audience.”

“Jedi scum leave at once!”, Hondo spoke up and Qui Gon replied: “I am afraid that it would cause trouble for you.”

“Trouble for me?”, Hondo said emotionless with dull eyes.

“Yes, the republic military would investigate your case and they are not as peaceful as we are.”, the older jedi replied.

Then Thalia found herself at a loss of words and in a moment of carelessness, she lost control of Hondo, as Boba discovered her presence. Ventress jumped from the wall activating her lightsabers and attacking the jedi.

Hondo nearly fainted but managed to order his men: “Kill the woman, help the jedi.”

The pirates acted and started shooting at them. Boba and Qui Gon were both engaging Ventress, as Thalia fended off the pirates. With a great leap she jumped to aid her teacher.

Boba broke off to get his rematch, this time though he was prepared to face her. Thalia’s darkness did not startle him this time.

“Now, you will die jedi.”, the white-haired woman stated, as her lightsaber met his.

“I don’t think so.”, he replied and managed to get the better of her, due to his strength. He kicked her into the stomach and with a backflip she landed save and sound.

“Thalia let’s get our of here!”, Ventress yelled. Then the two women pushed back the jedi with the force, who met the floor ungracefully.

“Kriff.”, Boba cursed and the two jedi followed the Sith. The pirates were not only lurking around, as they destroyed the Sith’s ship. The flames rose high into the night. Finally, the jedi caught up.

“Hondo’s ship.”, Ventress whispered. The two could not avoid a fight with the jedi, but at least they could move closer to their escape while fighting. Master against master and apprentice against apprentice.

The older of the two women loved flirting with her opponent and slyly remarked: “If all jedi were as handsome as you two, maybe I’d consider joining your order.”

Thalia on the other hand was mad with rage and her yellow orbs met his brown ones. The sith tried to kill the jedi, who was on the defense most of the time. They were evenly matched, as Thalia was more agile and Boba by far stronger. Their fighting styles complimented each other and it was almost as if the two were dancing a waltz.

Unknown to the jedi, they were moving towards an underground hideout, where Hondo stored his private fleet. Thalia knew every detail of the hide out, as she had memorized the place in her head. The teen always had a plan b.

When they arrived at the door, Ventress was struggling holding Qui Gon off. Boba on the other hand was a bit out of breath and in a moment of weakness she got into his mind and saw bits and pieces of his life, while he stood there like a statue.

“No!”, the jedi master yelled and hurried to his padawan, which gave Ventress an opportunity to slip away and open the hangar gate. Boba was still frozen and as soon as Ventress was save Thalia removed herself from his mind. The human sith was able to see bits and pieces of his life and relationship with his master, useful information.

They shut the door, as Qui Gon was busy nursing his padawan, who was out cold. Taking the biggest and greatest ship in Hondo’s fleet, the two sith were able to get off the planet.

“That was a close call.”, Ventress sighed and Thalia replied: “Yes.”

“The jedi are stronger than anticipated.”, the bald woman rasped.

“I agree.”, the human sighed.

“We will go back to Maul.”, Ventress said and commented: “Class is over.”

The Sith escaped once again. Boba and Qui Gon were sitting in the medical bay of the pirate hideout, talking to Hondo. He looked terrible, as if he were tortured for weeks.

“Did you kill those bitches?”, he rasped.

“No.”, Qui Gon said and Boba winced. He nearly got killed and still wondered why she spared his life. She had control over his mind, she could have crushed his mind. The younger sith was able to, but did not. Why?

“Kriff.”, the pirate cursed and the older jedi asked: “Your men told me that they put you under a spell.”

“Yes, the white haired one. She controlled my mind and made me her slave. It was like she was inside my head. It hurt.”, Hondo explained and held his head. Boba had recovered rather quickly, he saw that Hondo’s spirit was a bit broken.

“Do you have their names?”, Boba chimed in.

“Yes, the younger one is called Thalia and the older woman Ventress. I overheard them talking about two others.”, the pirate went on.

“Two others? Sith?”, Qui Gon implied.

“Yes, the white-haired witch called one her master, seemingly a man. The other woman then mentioned another, calling him her beastly apprentice.”, Hondo recalled and the two jedi went pale.

“Thank you. Hondo was it. I thank you for your service to the Republic and I would advise you to lay low for a while with your weapon dealing.”, Qui Gon winked and the jedi left.

Later back on the ship to Courasant Boba asked his master: “Why did you let him go?”

“Hondo is one of thousands. His reputation and influence in the underworld is great. He unlike many is a man of honor and as he helped and we saved him, we are even. But with this little clue, he still has to pay me back something. Anyway, our prisons are full as they are. As a jedi our contacts into the underworld are limited. You will soon learn that gathering allies is the best thing to do in some cases.”, the jedi knight explained.

“Allies, huh?”, Boba mused.

“Something you are not great at.”, his master noted. Qui Gon had read all about his student and his friends or lack there off. It was one thing being popular, but having only one friend was a bit unusual. Still Qui Gon was glad that he had taken on the young man. He was promising and a great warrior. The jedi mused that even though he did not get along with other jedi padawans, except for Ahsoka, he was getting along with the clones. Boba was not the typical jedi, but neither was Qui Gon.


	7. Mandalore I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the story. I am afraid that this chapter turned out boring too, but the next one is definitely more interessting. This time I borrowed many elements of a clone wars episode.
> 
> Still enjoy and please leave a comment!

**21 BBY - Mandalore**

Boba was never as nervous about a mission as he was now. Mandalore, his home world and home to his master’s former padawan. Archduke Kenobi was a legend among younglings. The man who broke the code for love. Not many dared to do that. Most hid their obvious relationships.

“Boba, are you okay?”, his master asked, because he felt the tension in his student.

“Yeah I am fine, just a bit- “, Qui Gon looked at him with soft eyes: “I know.”

“My father as far as I know was a mercenary and not allied with the new mandalorians.”, the young jedi sighed.

“They don’t know.”, the jedi knight tried to calm his padawan.

“I know.”, he sighed and his brown eyes focused on the ship’s controls.

“Just try to relax, Obi Wan may not be a jedi anymore, but I am sure that he did not forget his training.”, Qui Gon rubbed his beard.

“Shuttle JI-27 please respond.”, the voice of the com asked.

“Here is Shuttle JI-27 of the jedi order, we request permission to land in Sundari main space port.”, Boba stated.

“Stand by JI-27.”, the com blinked. After a short while the man replied: “You are clear and free to go to the space port 001 at the palace, the Archduke is already expecting you.”

“Thank you.”, Boba responded and his master mocked, after the com was deactivated: “Better not keep the Archduke waiting.”

After their landing they were quickly escorted to the palace. There was no denying that the mandalorians were talented people, in arts and architecture, but sadly enough also war. The last time Qui Gon had been on Mandalore it was nothing but rubble and ashes. Now Sundari was one of the best places to live in the galaxy. They had free healthcare, schooling and housing projects for citizens.

“Archduke.”, Qui Gon smiled at his former student, as he embraced him. Boba stood a few steps behind him.

“Qui Gon, it’s good to see you. Though I wish the reason why would be more delightful.”, the former jedi spoke softly and with sincerity.

“Your new student I take.”, the auburn-haired man asked and Boba said: “Yes Lord, my name is Boba Fett.”

“Fett? Huh.”, he mumbled and the older jedi responded, knowing that lying would be pointless: “His father was Mandalorian.”

“You don’t say.”, Obi Wan raised his eyebrows and noticed the resemblance to Jango Fett, a bounty hunter, who was once sent to kill his wife.

As they walked through the throne room, a woman entered, her dress was marvelous. One could immediately recognize her. Qui Gon thought that she had not changed a bit. Her eyes were still strong, as was her sense of duty.

“Darling.”, the former jedi beamed and the duchess gave master Jin a soft smile: “It is good to see you again master Jin.”

“The pleasure is all mine duchess.”, the jedi replied and she smiled. Behind her stood her guards, the prime minister and a senator.

“I am afraid that the reason for your visit is mostly unpleasant.”, the blond woman sighed as she seated herself on her throne. Her husband occupied the right throne and she the left.

“Yes, a saboteur attacked one of our cruisers, I know such commandos well and so do you.”, the jedi knight showed the duchess the hologram and paused, when his Mandalorian armor was most visible.

“That’s impossible!”, the prime minister stated and added: “All of our warriors were exiled!”

“Yes, prime minister, but how does- “, master Jin tried talking and the politician interrupted him once again, getting a glance from the jedi: “They died out years ago.”

“Master Jin, we need to talk in private.”, Obi Wan coughed and left the politicians all to themselves.

“Padawan take care of the ship.”, the jedi knight ordered his student, who did as he was told. While Boba worked on boosting the engines, Master Jin and Obi Wan went for a walk with the duchess.

“Death Watch?”, Master Jin asked.

“A group of scoundrels, who vandalize public places.”, Satine explained, as she held onto her husband’s elbow. They were truly the picture book perfect couple and the longer Qui Gon saw them together now, the more he could understand his former padawans decision.

“Darling.”, Obi Wan gave his wife a daring look and Qui Gon noticed his former students body language.

“It’s- “, Satine stopped and her husband gently said: “We can trust him.”

“Fine.”, the duchess unwillingly gave her husband permission to tell his master the truth: “Death Watch is a threat to public safety. They are remnants of the traditionalists.”

“I see and how big is this threat?”, Qui Gon wanted to know, as the ground was shaking. Splinters of glass were flying through the air. Obi Wan shielded his wife with his body, though fortunately the blast was far enough away.

“Everyone stay here, I will go look for- “, master Jin told his former apprentice, but he was already up and running behind the bomber.

“Protect the duchess.”, Qui Gon ordered her guards and went after them.

Qui Gon could only see how the bomber shot himself in the head after muttering something in Mandalorian. The dead body fell a few stories and hit a glass ceiling.

“Haar’chak.”, Obi Wan cursed in mandalorian. A few minutes later his wife arrived. Qui Gon knew how impulsive Obi Wan was, it had not changed.

“Dead.”, Qui Gon stated and his padawan came running to the scene: “Master I felt a disturbance in the force.”

“It’s fine young Boba.”, Qui Gon muttered and they all went back to the palace together. The duchess immediately ordered her guards to investigate, while master Jin and Obi Wan went to Concordia to investigate the bombing.

Boba again had to stay behind, he was tasked with protecting the duchess, as her guards were busy with investigating. Needless to say, the lack of action bored the young man.

“You know that you protecting me brings back memories.”, Satine laughed, as they were eating dinner. Her sons were staying at the academy in boarding school. The duchess and duke wanted their children to grow up normal and not like royals.

“How come?”, Boba asked, placing down his cup.

“My husband, as everyone knows was a jedi and he was tasked with protecting me.”, Satine smiled to herself: “You actually remind me of him. He hated guard duty, just as much as you did. And from what master Qui Gon told me, you are quite challenging.”

“I have been called worse.”, Boba shrugged and the duchess nodded: “I am sure. You and my sons would get along marvelous. You are all fighters, warriors. Only my daughter turned out like me.”

“Daughter? I have only seen your sons until now.”, the padawan remarked.

“Izavil, she is on Courasant, studying at a school for diplomats and politicians.”, the duchess explained: “She will take over, after I am gone.”

“You think highly of her.”, Boba noticed and she replied: “I do. Of course, I love my sons too, but as politicians, no. Torik and Korkie will support her in the background, just as my husband supports me in the background.”

“I understand duchess.”, the young jedi nodded and Satine sighed: “It was hard for me to marry an off-worlder, a jedi no less, but we managed fine I guess.”

“At least the press is on your side.”, Boba chuckled and suddenly a com came in: “Master Jin, everything okay?”

“No, nothing is okay. Your governor on Concordia duchess, he is a traitor.”, Obi Wan explained making duchess pale.

“Vizsla?”, she wanted to clarify.

“He is the leader of the death watch and to be frank my dear, quite the prideful warrior. We will come back and talk about the details during lunch tomorrow, getting a flight off Concordia right now is a bit troublesome.”, the former jedi stated, with his typical voice.

“Okay my dear, be careful.”, Satine muttered.


	8. Mandalore II - Only the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I tried to publish this chapter as quick as possible to get to more interesting parts of the story, which are coming up. Anyhow enjoy! I also tried to give some of the side characters more character development. 
> 
> Please note that this chapter is rated M, for sexual assault.

**21 BBY - Mandalore**

“Korkie, we have a something to ask of you.”, Satine began while they ate family dinner. The mood was very tense, as they had two guests, jedi. The younger one as Kor kie noted ate like an animal, but judging by his looks his metabolism must have been extraordinary.

“Sure, mother what is it?”, the blond asked and the duchess started explaining: “The bomber was a former cadet. Boba here will be joining the academy as an undercover student. But we need you to help him out.”

“Liser kayash jorhaar’ir mando’a?”, the son of the duchess and duke asked his mother, if he could speak mando’a.

“O’r haa’keb Ni vaabir.”, Boba replied that he could speak mando’a. Korkie shook it off like a wet dog.

“And what about his identidy? Does he know anything of our culture?”, the youngest Mandalorian at the table asked. The adults all went silent: “What?”

“Dear we should involve him in the plan.”, Obi Wan shrugged.

“Fine. Good ahead Boba.”, the duchess said and the young jedi but down his cutlery.

“My name is Boba Fett and my family were Mandalorian, in fact so Mandalorian my father tried to kill you parents once. Though at the time I was an infant and already with the jedi order. So, don’t worry, I am a jedi, but I studied the traditions of our culture.”, the padawan replied and Korkie mumbled: “A bloody Fett? Just in which universe do you think that a Fett could join the academy.”

“A pretext, to make peace with the more traditionalist clans.”, Obi Wan shrugged.

“Fine. I will help you out, but if this goes wrong, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”, the cadet muttered and crossed his arms.

The next day Boba was introduced to his class. The home room teacher was unaware and quite tense. Boba had the looks of a dangerous person. He was well trained and his social awkwardness did not improve things. The jedi never went to a normal school, a school with non-jedi.

“Good morning students. Today we welcome a very special student. As the duchess announced this morning, there were a few changes to the exile laws and the children of former traditionalists are now welcome to join our academy. The school wants you to welcome him and not treat him any different. Come on in.”, the woman said and Boba entered.

The air in the room was tense and just after the first ruckus had settled the dark-haired teen started introducing himself: “My name is Boba Fett and I am happy to be able to join you at the academy.”

After the bell chimed and the teacher left everyone started circling Boba, asking him some questions.

“Was you father really Jango? You look a lot like him!”, one girl was eager to know and knowing that if the right people knew about this he replied: “Yes, though I never even met him. My aunt Arla raised me.”

“On Concordia?”, one guy asked.

“Yes, it’s a lot greener there.”, Boba scratched his head. His class was divided into various groups and once the dust around him settled he started talking to some guys. They were gloomy looking and kind of suspicious. After chatting a while in the school yard one of them asked: “You want to have some death sticks?”

“No, erm thank you.”, Boba waved them off. The next thing he knew he was approached by a group of guys, from another class. The drug junkies cleared their path and Korkie was left alone with them.

“You are the son of Jango?”, the leader, as Boba assumed asked.

“Yes, and who are you.”, he looked at them, Boba was ready for a fist fight. There were three of them. Their leader was tall and had jet black hair.

“My name is Tran Kast. I have heard of your father.”, he stated and added: “As a warrior I respect him. Not everyone can attack the Archduke and walk away alive.”

“I wouldn’t know, I never met him.”, Tran believed Boba, it was obviously not a lie.

“Anyhow, got room mates yet?”, the guy standing besides Tran asked, he had a heavy kalevalen accent.

“Korkie Kryze and someone named Amis.”, Boba explained.

The guys started laughing and remarked: “They put you in the same room as his royal highness and his lapdog. Good luck.”

The bell interrupted their conversation and Tran said: “We will see you around, Boba Fett.”

He emphasized the word Fett. In the evening he briefed Korkie on his daily activities. Amis, Lagos and Soniee were there too. Boba was a bit uneasy in involving other students, but once he realized that those cadets were actually were professional, he decided to trust them.

“Tran Rook you say.”, Soniee rubbed her eyes, because she was tired.

“You know him?”, Lagos asked and the brown-haired teen replied: “Kriff, I do. He tried hitting on me last semester.”

“He did what?”, Amis got loud and his usually quiet girlfriend tried to calm him: “We were not a thing back then and besides that I turned that creep down in a heartbeat. He said, that he would help me with extracurricular exercise, if you get it.”

“Ew, what a creep.”, Lagos agreed and disgust was written all over Amis’ face.

“I think that Tran might be involved with the bomber. I did some research on his family. Besides that, he mentioned my father and said that he respected him as a warrior.”, Boba went on and Korkie nodded: “Sounds good enough.”

“And he quite openly insulted the two of you.”, the padawan said and Korkie laughed: “Of course he did. He could not accept that I beat him in every sports event.”

“Sore loser?”, Boba asked and Amis chuckled: “You don’t have a clue. He is Korkies’ greatest rival.”

“I got a plan. Though Amis and Soniee, you will not like it.”, Korkie said and his friends nodded.

The next day at school the mood was tense and during lunch break a big fight erupted. Soniee and Amis were shouting over all tables and they had the attention of everyone.

“You slut! You are really something.”, Amis yelled.

“Slut? You call me a slut! You cheated on me. I only returned the favor.”, Soniee crossed her arms.

“Yeah, after you flirted with that guy.”, Amis screamed.

“After you kissed that girl on Korkies birthday at the club and don’t lie to me! You have cheated so much. So much you must have lost count, you, useless bastard.”, Soniee cursed and Amis yelled back at her: “Slut!”

“Asshole.”, the petite young woman then took her plate of food and threw it into his face. Boba watched from across the room, behind him Tran, wearing a big smile.

“Finally, she dumps his ass.”, the cadet commented and Boba replied: “You like her?”

“She is cute, nice ass and so.”, Tran was a dirty minded bastard and Boba tried to play along: “Nah, I like the blond one more.”

Soniee was walking away with a sour face, Lagos behind her, while Amis went to get a change of clothes. Their little trick worked. At two in the morning, they all met up to discuss their plans.

“Tran bought it.”, Boba said and Soniee replied: “He better.”

“I am so sorry, baby.”, Amis said and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

“It’s okay.”, she gave him a soft smile and dreamy eyes.

“I never knew Soniee could be so loud and aggressive. I mean you literally threw the food into his face.”, Lagos chuckled and Amis commented: “Yeah, it was actually kind of hot.”

Boba decided to tune out. It was not like he had never thought about relationships, but there was no way that he could take part in one. Mandalorians had more emotions than other people, that was a fact. Mandalorians were possessive, aggressive, revengeful, but also loving, caring and passionate.

“Now onto phase two.”, Korkie decided and they set their plan into motion. They needed a chance to get closer to Tran without him noticing that something was off. Soniee pretended to be hurt over breaking up with Amis.

Three days went by. During lunch Boba would sit with Trans’ group and on the third day he even managed to get Soniee with him. An opportunity presented itself.

“How sure are you that Tran is a member of death watch?”, Korkie asked, wanting to ensure that they were on the right path.

“About 90%. I did my research. He showed me some pretty violent stuff on the holonet and your mothers guard did a background check. His sister Rook, left for Concordia a while ago and has not returned since, making it possible that she is some sort of middle woman.”, the jedi explained.

“He also bragged to me about his family’s past as warriors.”, Soniee added with a bored expression.

“Okay guys.”, Korkie sighed: “Let’s do this thing.”

The next day Lagos helped Soniee get dressed up. A home party at the Kast estate. Soniee never ever wore make up, but now she did. The eighteen-year-old was dressed in a silver satin dress that went up to her knees. Lagos loved dressing her best friend up, though much to Soniee’s dislike. She was the nerd of the group, the brains. She nearly failed in sports and martial arts, performed decently with weapons. On the other hand, she was a genius with anything involving droids and hacking.

At the party Tran greeted his guests with a shot glass of liquor and hugged Soniee, sending a shiver down her spine: “You look like a princess.”

The brown-haired woman was at a loss of words and chugged down the alcohol. Her boyfriend was very cute and liked her a lot, but he never showed it openly and complimented her all the time. She was no stranger to alcohol and parties, but the stuff that Tran offered her was strong. Boba was very resistant to the influence of alcohol, a trait he probably inherited from his father.

Soniee meanwhile fared worse, she was a bit drunk, but not enough to jeopardize the mission. Boba was keeping up his cover, dancing, flirting and drinking. Around midnight Tran decided to take Soniee to his room. She gave him a signal and he followed them. While Soniee seduced and kissed Tran, Boba was able to take his commlink.

On his way out he noticed an open closet, inside a Mandalorian armor. The next thing he knew he was back at the party, giving Soniee another signal that the coast was clear. Immediately she interrupted their make out session and ran to the exit. Tran was awestruck, but did not want her to leave, without an explanation.

But Tran was persistent. He held her arm forcefully. His drunken gaze upon her she yelled: “Let me go.”

“Come on. Relax and have fun. I will make you forget your ex in no time.”, he slurred and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

“Tran, stop it.”, Soniee yelled and activated her commlink.

“Come on baby, you were the one who wanted me right? Finish what you have started.”, the drunken cadet stated and forced her to the bed. His grip was strong and she had no chance against him. He stunk of liquor.

“Stop it.”, she slapped his face, when she managed to get one of her arms free, but he did not stop, even worse he held her down stronger now. Soniee kicked her feet and turned her face sidesways. Then next thing she knew an unconscious Tran lay on top of her. She managed to free herself from his grip and fall into her boyfriends’ arms.

“I am here.”, he held her and she hugged him back.

“We need to get the hell out of here.”, Korkie said. They quickly ran to the gliders and while running Soniee kicked her shoes. The party was wrecked.

Back at the dorms they inspected their findings. The commlink had contact and spy data from all across Sundari. Possible points for attack. Propaganda and private information about the royal family. Korkie felt unwell. They even knew about his friends and girlfriend.

“I need to contact mother immediately.”, the blond Kryze said.

Meanwhile on the Coronet, chaos was on the loose. The separatists had attacked the ship of Satine, Obi Wan and Qui Gon, who had barely managed to hold them off. Tal Merrik, an adviser to Satine had turned out as a traitor.

After the ship was secured the call arrived the duchess: “Korkie, is everything alright? It is four in the morning on Mandalore!”

“Yes, mother though we found information and a spy.”, the son of the duchess announced, as master Qui Gon and Obi Wan joined in.

“Tell us more.”, the archduke asked.

“Boba was right. There is a student. Tran Kast, he is involved with death watch and it is likely he managed to transmit dangerous information.”, the blond explained.

“How did you come to that information?”, the jedi asked.

“Soniee, a friend of mine distracted him, while Boba got the information.”, Korkie went on.

“Soniee, is the poor girl alright? Korkie, I told you to be careful.”, his mother scolded him.

“Everyone is fine, but you need to send your guards to arrest him immediately.”, the young Kryze demanded.

“Of course.”, his mother said.

“On your end?”, Korkie asked.

“Another failed assassination on your mother and I.”, Obi Wan said and it sounded to Qui Gon, that something like that was a repeating occurrence.

“Number forty-five, if I am correct?”, the son asked and his father replied: “Actually number forty-nine, counting the failed attempts before you were born.”

Qui Gon nodded and asked: “Any hint on other students?”

“I would also arrest everyone close to Tran Kast, his best friend.”, Korkie advised.

There was no way that Korkie would let anyone remain in the school that he suspected of treason. After completing their mission on Courasant his parents returned to Mandalore.

When it came out that Boba was a jedi, he became somewhat of a celebrity. The story was posted on the holonet and became trending in the whole sector, with Boba’s face in shining lights. The other four students were mentioned as well.

When Qui Gon came to pick up Boba he jokingly remarked: “How was school?”

“You know, just finding some potential terrorists and stuff.”, the dark-haired teen laughed.

“I wanted to thank you personally for helping us in this matter.”, the duchess said with a smile and returned Boba’s lightsabers, which were forbidden from use on the planet, except for the Archduke of course.

“Thank you, duchess.”, Boba bowed slightly.

“You helped our people greatly.”, she smiled proudly and the padawan returned: “Thank you for your praise, though I think this is not over.”

“We know.”, Obi Wan stated and held his wife’s hand, clutched tightly, she was worried and looked sad. In her mind she had to admit that she judged Boba, when she first heard of his father, but now she had to admit she was wrong. Satine was glad that Qui Gon found a new padawan and so was Obi Wan.

“Qui Gon always liked the wild ones.”, he told his wife after the jedi left and the duchess replied: “So do I.”


	9. Mandalore III - The birth of a warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my story, this time I decided to move a bit forward with the main story. In addition to that I decided to shed some more light on one of my favorite characters ever in the Star Wars universe. 
> 
> Please comment and like! Thank you.

**21 BBY – Outer Rim**

The clone war raged on. A war that had spread even to the most remote planets. Staying low and staying hidden, finding allies. Hondo was a bad choice, but what now.

“Master may I present an idea?”, the light-haired young woman suggested.

“Go ahead Thalia.”, Ventress’s voice rasped.

“We stole Hondos transport. There must be some information on where he delivered his weapons. People who need illegal weapons and have strength in numbers.”, Thalia explained and her master agreed: “Potential pawns.”

His golden eyes met his students. Ventress chuckled while Savage growled.

The list was long and diverse. From crime syndicates to rebel organizations to terrorist groups. But one particular group fell into Mauls eye.

“Death Watch.”, he smiled and the other master asked: “Who is Death Watch?”

“A Mandalorian traditionalist group. They oppose their peaceful government.”, the red zabrak went on and everyone’s attention was on him.

“Mandalore.”, Thalia thought out loud, as she read a lot about their warrior ways and the past civil war.

“Now neutral, the jedi won’t bother us, neither will Dooku.”, Ventress concluded and Maul stated: “The perfect starting point for our empire.”

* * *

**Carlac – Death Watch base camp**

The snow was blowing across the icy surface of the planet. Their ship landed right in front of the encampment. When the ramp lowered all four Sith were stepping outside.

Within a few seconds, the Mandalorians had made their weapons battle ready and pointed them. It was very tense. Their amour was blue, fading into the night. Maul stepped out of the ship first, gaining all of the major attention: “Take us to your leader.”

“Lightsaber.”, one muttered.

“Are they jedi?”, another soldier was unsure. Thalia walked up to her master, the snow beneath her feet, making sounds. The wind on Carlac was cold, as was their welcome.

“Follow me.”, a female voice said determined. She was the commander of one unit, that rallied behind her.

The four Sith followed the woman, while taking a good look at the encampment. They were escorted by at least a dozen soldiers. It was not very organized and chaotic. The warriors were well trained, but it very much seemed like they lacked the manpower and resources for an all-out war.

“Supreme Commander.”, the woman said and removed her helmet at the doorstep, revealing her fiery red hair.

“What is it Bo?”, he was talking to a few other Mandalorian, before turning around.

“They wanted to talk to you.”, the green-eyed woman stated and the death watch leader eyed them: “What do you want from us?”

“Want?”, Maul chuckled: “We want nothing. It’s what we can offer you.”

“Who are you?”, Vizsla was distrusting.

“They carry lightsabers!”, one of the drunken men in the back noticed.

“Jedi?”, Vizsla arched his eyebrows.

“Sith.”, Thalia corrected pulling up her chin and starring at the man with her golden eyes.

“Sith? Have they not been extinct for the past thousand years?”, the Mandalorian asked them, while taking a sip from his drink.

“We hid waiting for the right opportunity.”, Maul corrected and added: “Have your people not once been the galaxy’s most feared warrior creed? Now you have been reduced to nothing. Pacifists.”

Maul spit the last word like it was an insult and Vizsla smiled: “Not all Mandalorians are soft.”

“We are the last true Mandalorians!”, the ginger woman protested and Maul went on: “Sith and Mandalorians have worked together before and quite successful.”

“The old Republic?”, Vizsla asked, remembering his childhood stories. 

“Precisely.”, Maul replied and Vizsla stood up to shake Mauls hand: “I am Pre Vizsla of Clan Vizsla.”

“We worked with Sith before, they betrayed us. Dooku.”, Bo Katan intervened and Maul got angry, force choking her: “We are not like them, we are true Sith.”

“And what is your goal?”, Vizsla demanded, crossing his arms.

“To see the Republic and Separatists fall. We could build an alliance, I need your men and you need our tactical support.”, the oldest of the Sith went on.

“It’s a deal then and I would appreciate it, if you would not kill my second in command.”, the leader of death watch said, as Bo Katan fell to her knees, gasping for air.

“I am Maul and that is my apprentice Thalia. Those two over there are my associates Ventress and Savage.”, the zabrak went on and Vizsla smiled: “Then we shall raise our glasses.”

Up front they had an alliance, but Vizsla was still very careful about the Sith. He knew he needed powerful allies, especially against the duchess and her husband, but he could not figure out what the reasons for Maul’s hate against everyone was. The settled into the camp, Savage and Maul shared a tent, while the other two female Sith shared one as well.

“What was your name again?”, the ginger woman asked Thalia.

“Thalia.”, the young Sith replied.

“Care for a spar?”, Bo Katan asked her and Thalia knew that she could not refuse. To refuse would have been like accepting defeat. Thalia needed to show her superiority.

“As you wish. What are the rules?”, the young Sith wanted to know and the Mandalorian replied: “Only hand to hand combat and none of your magic.”

“Agreed.”, the younger woman said. They were standing across from each other in the middle of the encampment. Thalia knew that Bo Katan had better chances, she was taller, stronger and had her armor.

“Start.”, one of the men on the sidelines yelled. The Mandalorian was the first to attack. she tried hitting Thalia, who managed to defend herself. The younger woman then tried to pull a round house kick on the death watch member. Her attempt failed, as Bo Katan managed to get hold of her leg and twist it, causing Thalia to fall to the floor.

Bo then tried kicking her, but Thalia rolled away and got up quickly. Thalia underestimated her opponent and got fueled with anger. Her yellow eyes lit up, much to the liking of her master, who was watching from the sidelines.

The young Sith then went into the offensive and starting punching Bo into the face, because she wore no helmet her cheek got bruised. When the Mandalorian got the chance, she ceased it and punched her elbow into Thalia’s face, causing her a bloody nose.

With a series of hard kicks Bo landed on the floor, knocking Thalia to floor with her. The two women still fought fiercely, punching and kicking each other. The fight ended, when Thalia managed to get hold of Bo’s throat. When it was over the two were met with cheers. Thalia stood up and held her hand out to the Mandalorian who smiled. Both were exhausted and dirty.

“It’s been a while since someone gave me a hard time.”, the Kryze complimented her. Now everyone in the camp respected the Sith. Back in the tent, Thalia was nursing her slightly fractured nose. It hurt, but it was not broken.

Her master entered, he never knocked or anything: “You did well apprentice. They are very skilled warriors.”

“Thank you master.”, Thalia turned around and bowed slightly, submissive as always: “Though I had a hard time fighting her. She was stronger than anticipated.”

“Yes, only the best for our army.”, Maul mused and his student nodded in agreement. The master then preceded to heal his student’s wounds. The Sith knew, that being kind, would foster her loyalty.

During dinner, Thalia sat alone, as her master was discussing some details with Vizsla. Ventress and Savage were no where to be seen and thus Thalia ate alone. Then Bo Katan came up to her and sat down opposite to her, putting her helmet onto the table.

“How is your nose?”, the red head asked.

“Fine, I guess.”, Thalia never really cared for her looks, though she was considered pretty by human standards. The Sith did not bother to ask back.

“So, you are his apprentice. How did that, came to be?”, the Mandalorian wondered.

“He found me on a slave market.”, Thalia replied absent minded, she did not want to reveal to much information.

“Does he treat you good?”, the Kryze wondered.

“Yes, he made me strong.”, Thalia concluded quickly and Bo Katan mused to herself about her past.

**39 BBY - Mandalore**

Her sister was always the black sheep in the family, a pacifist. Ever since Bo was little, she wanted to be like her father, her grandparents and great grandparents. To become the strongest was her goal.

When she turned thirteen, she got her first armor. She proudly showed it off, at every chance she got. Bo and her sister were polar opposites. Satine was graceful, lady like and beautiful. The younger Kryze on the other hand boyish, passionate and fierce. The only thing the two sisters had in common was their determination.

When her father and older brother were killed Bo was merely a child. The traditionalists, decided to leave her alive. Vas Saxon was the man in charge. Bo’s father and her older brother were killed during the siege.

“She is merely a child. If we kill her, we have no hostage.”, Taz Vizsla argued on her behalf. Bo wore nothing, but a simple linen dress. Her red hair was falling into her face. Meanwhile the young girl was shaking, partly out of fear, but partly because she was cold. Her bare feet were upon the cold stone floor.

“Killing her would only make the people unhappy, we should make her a warrior, showing the people that pacifism is poison.”, the son of Taz Vizsla spoke up, he was in his late teens, but already fighting on the frontlines.

“Well spoken son.”, his father agreed.

“Sure, if that makes you happy.”, Vas Saxon waved them off and went straight to the throne room.

“What is your name?”, Taz Vizsla asked. He reminded her a lot of her father.

“Bo Katan, but everyone just calls me Bo.”, she replied.

“We are of house Vizsla. My son Pre, will look after your education.”, Taz Vizsla decided to find the right words.

**38 BBY – Mandalore**

“Hit harder!”, Pre yelled at his student. Bo was wearing her armor. As the months went on, she became stronger. While her sister pursued peace, she was becoming the perfect warrior. The teen of house Vizsla knew that she was a powerful ally.

She was his prodigy. A year had passed since the takeover of Sundari. Bo was a fourteen now and started to look like a woman, though her mind was matured beyond her years. She was a warrior.

Pre protected her and though she hated to admit it, she had more than a soft spot for him. He was tall and handsome, his father the second in command. The Mandalorian had broken more than one heart.

“Training is over.”, he announced and walked away. Satine was never mentioned around her. Bo knew that clan Saxon and others were trying to silence her, but she tried to ignore the fact. The younger Kryze was still under enemies. To be honest she didn’t know, what she would do with her life, if Satine really took over Mandalore and made it peaceful.

“Peace is a lie.”, she decided, as she cleaned her knives. That day, she cut her long hair and made it short, when Pre saw that he laughed and said: “Give me the knife the sides are uneven.”

The next day Sundari was attacked. Pre stormed into Bo’s room yelling: “Put on your armor, we are leaving now.”

“What happened? Pre?”, she asked, rubbing her eyes, losing no time, adjusting her armor.

“We lost. The new Mandalorians have taken most of the city. That bastard Saxon killed my father, so killed him. We need to get out of here, before the jedi arrive.”, the man explained, checking the door.

“Why? Jedi?”, the red head was confused.

“The jedi that came with your sister.”, Pre spit and Bo was awestruck.

“Kriff.”, the younger Kryze cursed and they were on their way. Satine had involved jedi, the natural enemies of Mandalore. There was no way that she could reconcile with her sister. Not only did she never try to free her, but she used jedi as protectors.

As the two warriors were running through the city, Bo saw Satine, she was protected by a padawan. They way the two acted it was visible that he was more than just a bodyguard, disappointed Bo fled the city together with Pre.

That was the last time Bo saw Sundari. It was burning and the live saving dome had cracks. The red-haired girl had many emotions. Only a few weeks later, Satine decided to declare Pre governor of Concordia, she thought that she could trust him, as he killed Vas Saxon.

“You accepted?!”, Bo was furious.

“Tch, of course I did.”, he replied and sipped a glass of liquor: “In the shadow of Mandalore, here I will build a new army. We will see Satine fall from grace and rule Mandalore the way it should be ruled.”

“Pathetic.”, Bo snarled and Pre came closer, looking angrily at her.

“I saved your life, remember, Vos Saxon? And why are you even here, when you could be with her.”, he hissed.

“I am a true Mandalorian. I am a warrior. You saved my life and that is why I am here, loyal to you.”, the teen stated.

“Good, good. I will need you.”, he mused and his gaze darkened. Satine was let to believe that Bo died in the takeover of Sundari, that Vas Saxon killed her. As the years went on Bo and Pre became closer, even deciding to get married, once Mandalore was free of the new Mandalorians.


	10. Slaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and welcome back to my story. This time arround I kind of went of course. This chapter is a bit crude and does not fit in all that well, but is still important. 
> 
> Note: The episode where Lux and Ahsoka had their run-in with death watch already happend before the last chapter. 
> 
> I also decided to flash out Bo Katan a bit more. Please comment what character I should dive into a bit deeper. Enjoy and comment!

**21 BBY – Outer Rim**

Her master knew the scum of the galaxy well. He was the one who had saved her after all. Collecting allies was their strategy now. The hutts, the pykes and the black sun were among them.

“You seem uneasy.”, Bo Katan said and motioned over to some criminals, who were smoking death sticks out in the open. Thalia looked at her with bright yellow eyes: “You have no clue.”

“So, tell me, why are so against the idea of being allied with them.”, the Mandalorian wanted to know and followed the Sith, who was walking away from the scene.

“Before my master found me, I was a slave.”, Thalia showed Bo Katan some scars on her back and feet: “I was sold from the hutt Ziro to the black sun, who tried selling me on Zygerria.”

“And your master.”, the death watch member inquired.

“Saved me. He bought me and trained me as his apprentice. I would die for him.”, Thalia never forgot anything.

“Loyalty is important to you?”, Bo asked.

“As it is to you.”, the teen replied and the Mandalorian agreed with a nearly silent hum. Thalia and Bo got along well, sparring often, sometimes even with Ventress. The Mandalorian respected the Sith’s fighting skills greatly.

The next day Thalia was sent out on a solo mission. Gathering allies, Thalia was alone, when she went to Zygerria. She hated the thought of meeting the queen, the person responsible for all the slave trade in the galaxy.

Landing on Zygerria she tried ignoring all of her negative feelings towards the Zygerrians. She tried to ignore the suffering around her and as she neared the palace, she repeated the Sith code in her head over and over. Loyalty, completing the mission was her goal.

The queen knew about her arrival from some contacts within their ranks, someone from the black sun. The queen was dressed luxuriously and petted her flying bird.

“My Queen, Thalia the one Gazhan sent has arrived.”, her advisor announced her. Thalia was looking at her surroundings, something felt off.

“Ah, yes the Sith.”, the queens voice echoed, as Thalia tried figuring out what was wrong. Her eyes closed: “Queen, why are there three jedi in your palace?”

“A Sith indeed.”, the queen mused and stepped from her throne above, eying Thalia. The queen had a vast knowledge of the galaxy, she knew about the force and battles between jedi and Sith.

“One on your left. The dark haired one. Then a female imprisoned in a cage and one more padawan in the dungeon below?”, Thalia’s eyes met the queens. She knew the padawan imprisoned in the dungeon.

“Quite extraordinary.”, the queen laughed and sipped on a glass of wine handed to her by a slave girl.

“Why are jedi here?”, the Sith asked, holding her hand over her lightsaber.

“Don’t be so rash. They are my bodyguards, my slaves.”, the queen mused and Thalia replied: “You are a fool to think, that they are yours.”

The Zygerrian let her glass drop and walked closer. The slave girl started picking up the shards of glass immediately. Then she grabbed the humans chin and looked her into the eyes: “A former slave.”

Anakin winced, though Thalia did not notice, as she was still focused on the queen. Thalia ripped her face free and starred angrily at her: “I always know. But now you are in service of Gazhan.”

“I am not working for him. We are allies. I speak for our alliance.”, Thalia tried to be professional and hide her hatred of the woman in front of her.

“Fine then. What do you want?”, the queen asked. To hide her plans and intentions from the jedi, she communicated with the queen via telepathy: “Gazhan among many others has agreed to join our alliance. We will liberate Mandalore and built up a new empire, one we want you to be part of.”

“I already have an alliance, though I am not exactly happy with it. Let me think about it, in the meanwhile you will stay as my honored guest.”, the queen replied with a smirk, hoping to escape her deal with Dooku.

Thalia made herself comfortable and after meditating decided to roam the palace. She walked along the halls and the terrasses stopping, when she noticed the female jedi padawan, who was sitting in a cage, like some exotic animal.

“Like the view?”, Ahsoka asked and Thalia replied: “Yes.”

“You are Thalia, aren’t you?”, Ahsoka turned to lay eyes on the Sith, she felt the human’s coldness and anger.

“I am.”, the pale skinned girl answered, as she pitied Ahsoka, knowing that feeling of being enslaved, all too well. Thalia wanted to kill jedi, but she did not want to jeopardize the deal with the queen.

“You know, Boba told me about you.”, Ahsoka mumbled and Thalia scoffed: “The youngling?”

“Padawan.”, Ahsoka corrected and defended her friend. 

“Whatever. I know he is here too in the dungeon.”, Thalia told her and Ahsoka sighed in relief, her senses were clouded because of the electrical chocker.

“Try to meditate. Being a slave, being caged up, some people can not deal with it. Your spirit it has to be strong, or else you will be broken.”, the Sith gave the jedi advise. Ahsoka’s blue eyes were wide in shock. Did the Sith in front of her just try to help her.

Without any other words Thalia vanished. The jedi in the cage was left to wonder. It was her first time meeting a Sith. Ahsoka felt the distress of the young woman and started taking her advise to heart.

At dinner, the queen as well as the jedi knight were there. Thalia could feel his hatred for her and decided to address it: “Have I met you before?”

“No.”, Anakin stated and Thalia talked to the queen: “What is his name?”

“Anakin Skywalker.”, the woman’s voice purred and Thalia remembered the name: “The fierce general? Undefeated.”

“And now mine.”, the queen said: “I have thought about your offer. I will take it and call my alliance with Dooku off.”

“A vise decision.”, Thalia stated. The next day the queen talked to the count who threatened her. It was only hours later that the man arrived in her throne hall, Thalia was sitting besides the queen discussing details.

“Queen Scintel.”, Dooku entered and started force choking her. Thalia grabbed her lightsaber attacking Dooku.

“You have betrayed me and now you shall die.”, his voice was loud and before Thalia was able to attack him, he had snapped the neck of the queen. Her lifeless body fell to the floor. Anakin yelled: “No!”

His mission had failed. The count started attacking Thalia and Anakin. Dooku was surprised that the young woman was a dark side user. Her blows were fast and exact. His fighting style was elegant. Dooku was more focused on defeating Anakin than Thalia.

Two red and one blue lightsaber clashed. Everyone against everyone. The count pushed Thalia back with the force hitting a column. Anakin and the count continued with their fight.

Looking outside the young Sith saw the droid army invade the planet. Fire fights and explosions erupted. To escape the planet, she needed a diversion. So, she ran out to the terrasse and cut open the cage of Ahsoka.

The young jedi did not know what was going on and looked awestruck. The next thing Thalia did was to destroy Ahsoka’s chocker. The jedi asked: “What are you doing?”

“Queen Scintel is dead, your master is fighting Dooku. I need a diversion to get out of here.”, Thalia was honest, but Ahsoka was still skeptical: “You could have killed me.”

“The other jedi is in the dungeon.”, Thalia said knowing that the jedi escape would cover her own and Ahsoka had a pleading look: “Thank you, though kriff. We are here because the queen kidnapped a group of colonists. They will be slaves. If you- “

“Kadavo.”, Thalia said.

“What?”, the togrutan asked.

“The Kadavo system.”, the Sith yelled.

“Th-Thank you.”, Ahsoka said before running off. Thalia dropped to her knees. Why did she do that? Her palms were sweaty and her breath uneven. She just saved to jedi. Hate, Hate, Hate, she chanted. In a moment of silence, the young woman realized that she had done the right thing. She knew what slave life was like.

In the shadows of the chaos she went to her ship. Starting the engine and taking off. Thalia was tired and exhausted. How would she explain it to her master? She failed.

Upon arriving back at the camp Maul went to her tent. He listened to her story: “I needed a distraction, the jedi. And I told them where the slaves were, because her advisor is still allied with Dooku and he would have had 50.000 slaves.”

Maul’s gaze softened, though he was angry. Thalia was on her knees in front of him, not daring to look him into the eye. He was merciless.

The zabrak stood up and kicked Thalia into her face. Her cheek was bruised. The teen did not dare to stand up. Maul then grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up. His yellow eyes met hers: “Failure is unacceptable. Next time I will not be so forgiving.”

Before he exited the room, he threw her to a closet, her head hitting it hard. Thalia blacked out and woke up with a terrible headache. When she tried to sit up, Bo Katan pushed her back down again: “Stay in bed.”

“My head.”, Thalia remembered her being thrown around the room.

“Maul beat you pretty bad.”, the red head mumbled with a worried look.

“It is fine.”, Thalia waved her off, still Bo Katan was shocked to see how her master treated her. She had seen a lot in her life, but a teenaged girl getting knocked out by her master, the only person she trusted, it was hard to say the least.

“If you need anything, I am here for you.”, the Mandalorian said, knowing that having someone to rely on, a friend was necessary for survival.

* * *

**28 BBY – Concordia**

Bo had her daily routine. Training, helping out Pre as second in command among other things. In the evening she sometimes checked the holonet for her sister. And every time she envied her. Satine had a perfect life. Three children and a husband.

The warrior sometimes wanted to admit her feelings for Pre, but always made up excuses to herself. The truth was that she feared rejection. Bo feared that he only saw her as his student, his little sister of sorts.

The red head always had her fair share of suiters. She was over twenty now and her first boyfriend Fen Rau had left Death Watch to protect his home planet of Concord Dawn, their breakup was inevitable. When she was with him, she forgot Pre, to be honest it was the happiest time of her life.

Meanwhile Pre was sleeping around. He was the king of broken hearts. In his absence Bo recruited followers, trained them and collected equipment. Their numbers grew. Old warriors and new ones alike filled their ranks.

“We are still too weak.”, Pre said and Bo scoffed: “How long do you want to wait?”

“There is something brewing. A war.”, the older man said and the younger warrior replied: “Sure whatever you say.”

“You are not one for politics.”, he laughed and she smiled back: “Never was and never will be.”

She bit her lip and moved closer, sitting down at the edge of his table: “About the new camp.”

“What about it.”, he put away the data pad in his hand. The tension was unbearable. His eyes lay on her.

“I-I. Never mind.”, she said and stood up, but just as she was about to leave, he stopped her and held her wrist. Bo turned around to get caught in his arms: “You are always so tough.”

The woman blushed and his face came closer to hers: “Only with me you are not.”

“I- “, his lips cut her off. The next thing that Bo knew, was that they were starting to take off pieces of armor one by one. Her body suit dropped to the floor last. His hands roamed her body. Bo was happy, she was his now.

He undressed himself quickly and the two were stumbling to the couch in the corner of his study. He was on top of her. His kisses traced her body and she held onto him all night long.

The next morning, he was gone. Naked and alone, she picked up her clothes. Ever since then, their encounters had been either passionate or business. The two were not an official couple, they never acted like normal couples did. But they were loyal to each other and everyone knew about their relationship. Neither Bo nor Pre were soft, they were passionate, aggressive, but never soft. Showing emotions, was showing weakness.


End file.
